


MANTRA

by swntr



Category: Bring Me The Horizon
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Drama, Drugs, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Breakdown, Musicians, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Songfic, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swntr/pseuds/swntr
Summary: Джордан и Оливер работают над новым материалом. Но проблемы Сайкса с его личной жизнью, наркотической и алкогольной зависимостью все время мешают этому. Джордан постоянно нервничает и психует. Но сам он еще даже не осознает, что его эмоции - нечто большее, чем просто переживание за лучшего друга...
Relationships: Jordan Fish/Oliver Sykes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. i apologize if you feel something

Джордан зажмурился и потянулся, разминая задеревеневшую спину. Воспаленные глаза болели и слезились от света монитора. Он уже забыл, сколько часов назад последний раз поднимался со своего кресла. Нахмурившись, парень посмотрел в экран. Работой он был не то, чтобы совсем не доволен, но все получалось слишком просто, без какой-либо «изюминки», которая делала их музыку не похожей на музыку других. Фиш закрыл проект и окинул взглядом файлы в папке. Больше десятка песен, которые никуда не годились, которые он никак не мог довести до ума. Все было не так: с музыкой, с ним, и он не мог понять, что именно происходит.

Тихий всхлип рядом заставил Джордана вздрогнуть и отвлечься от своих тяжелых мыслей. Голова сидящего рядом темноволосого парня покоилась на столе, и лицо было практически полностью скрыто копной вьющихся волос. Оливер спал, подсунув руку под голову, его рот был приоткрыт, и тонкая серебристая нить слюны стекала по щеке. Джордана передернуло от мысли, как же, наверное, у Оливера затекла рука, на которой он лежал. По лицу Сайкса волнами прокатывались эмоции, сон явно был не очень приятным.

В последнее время они постоянно сидели допоздна на студии. Ребята уже записали свои партии, а потом перезаписали еще и еще несколько раз. Джордан с Оливером давным-давно решили, что никому больше не доверят сводить свою музыку. Как говорил Оли «хочешь сделать хорошо — сделай сам, а не плати другим, а потом переделывай». А теперь весь процесс застопорился. Внутренние проблемы Оли, проблемы со злоупотреблением, с голосом, трудности Джордана, которые он даже не мог толком идентифицировать, все это мешало работе.

На фоне сложностей с продвижением процесса сведения музыки они стали постоянно ругаться. Каждый день они спокойно садились работать, упивались кофе, Оли выкуривал свои сигареты, косяки, Джордан начинал нервничать из-за этого, и после, одно неудачно сказанное слово, косой взгляд, неловкий жест, все это могло распалить бешеную ссору. Крики, оскорбления, удары по стенам и столам со злости. Но они никогда не дрались друг с другом. А потом также быстро, как загорались, они успокаивались, Оли часто засыпал прямо в кресле после этого.

Нет, в целом, Фиш не жаловался. Работа с Сайксом всегда доставляла ему удовольствие. Они понимали друг друга с полуслова. Джордан внезапно вспомнил самые первые свои проекты с группой. Тогда он даже не был участником группы. Настоящий профессионал, суровый наемник, он никогда бы не мог подумать, что судьба столкнет его с кем-то настолько интересным, что он будет готов бросить все, бросить свою работу для других исполнителей, попрощаться со звукорежиссурой и продюсированием, хоть и всего на несколько лет, и полностью отдаться музыке. Просто ее исполнению, сочинению. Это был самый захватывающий период в его жизни — постоянные концерты, тусовки. Море алкоголя, наркотиков, толпы девушек, вьющихся вокруг них. Джордан никогда не употреблял наркотики. Безусловно, он пробовал, он не скрывал и не стеснялся этого. Все мы были молоды. Но он не употреблял их в последствии, он не получал удовольствия от них. В отличие от Оливера.

Оливер был более слабым и уязвимым в этом плане. Он был более эмоционален, всегда на взводе — СДВГ давал о себе знать. И любой, малейший стресс он переживал как удар в самое сердце. Причем для его внутреннего состояния практически не было никакой разницы, какой «ценности» эти события — негативный комментарий на YouTube, выкрик «пидор» в его сторону на улице, удар в лицо в потасовке, измена любимой девушки. Все эти вещи парень переживал одинаково. Он не был приспособлен к жизни в этом мире. Слишком мягкий, слишком ранимый, слишком впечатлительный. Но именно за это Фиш и любил его. Именно это заставило его когда-то бросить все, ради этого парня, похожего на большого ребенка. Его эмоциональность и искренность выплескивалась в музыку и делала ее поистине невероятной.

Оливер снова всхлипнул и тяжело задышал. Он побледнел, нахмурился, а затем его лицо разгладилось. Вдруг из носа потекла тонкая струйка крови. Оливер резко открыл глаза и схватился рукой за лицо. Он зашмыгал носом, стал вытирать лицо в попытках унять кровотечение, но лишь больше размазывал все по лицу. А затем выругавшись вскочил с кресла и бросился туалет, оставляя отпечатки крови на двери. Джордан услышал шум воды и почувствовал подступающий гнев. Он откинулся на спинку кресла, сложил руки на груди и стал ждать Сайкса. Прошло достаточно времени, прежде чем бледный осунувшийся Оливер появился в дверях. Джордан впервые заметил, как плохо выглядит его друг. Он попытался вспомнить, в какой момент внешний вид Оли стал ухудшаться, но так и не смог. Хороший же он друг!

— Ты как? — Джордан даже снедаемый гневом помнил о своем воспитании. Он не начинал кричать сразу же, сперва нужно было попытаться решить все спокойным разговором. Это было то, чему всегда учил его отец.

— Нормально, — прохрипел Оливер. — Бывало и хуже.

— Что это было?

— Ничего. Просто давление.

— И от чего оно поднялось? — не унимался Фиш.

— Какая разница? — Оли устало покачал головой.

— Большая, — Джордан почувствовал, как сжимаются его кулаки от злости. — Это все твоя чертова трава, чертовы косяки! Ты убиваешь себя, твой организм не справляется! Ты постоянно обдолбан или пьян! Когда ты последний раз был адеквате?

— Отвали. Что ты хочешь от меня? Мне хорошо.

— Да, я вижу, КАК тебе хорошо. Ты в зеркало давно смотрелся? Ты выглядишь чуть лучше трупа. Синяки под глазами, а сами они вечно красные, кожа как пергамент. Сколько ты весишь? Ты вообще ешь? Спишь?

В этом был весь Джордан — даже в моменты, когда он искренне ненавидел Оливера он не мог не беспокоиться о нем. Фиш увидел, как вспыхнули глаза Сайкса злым огнем.

— А что, папочка, волнуешься, что сдохну раньше времени? Боишься сдохнет дойная корова? Ооо, не переживай. Без работы не останешься. Просто проблем станет меньше.

Фиш со свистом втянул воздух. Он не ожидал, что Оли скажет что-то подобное ему прямо в лицо. Голова закружилась от резкого вдоха и в глазах потемнело.

— Ты совсем выжил из своего чертового ума? Что ты несешь?

— А что, не так? — Оливер вальяжно стоял, навалившись боком на косяк двери.

— Я волнуюсь за тебя, идиот. Ты разрушаешь себя, разрушаешь все, что мы строили столько лет, разрушаешь жизни ребят! — Джордан ударил ладонями по столу и выкрикнул:

— Ты разрушаешь мою жизнь!!!

Оливер потрясенно посмотрел на парня. Он как будто впервые увидел, чистые прозрачные глаза клавишника. Пожалуй, это был один из тех редких случаев, когда он не знал, что ответить. Его голова все еще болела, в ушах стоял шум.

— Джордан… — Оливер сделал шаг вперед, но комната перед ним поплыла. В глазах потемнело и он почувствовал, что теряет равновесие.

***

Оливер почувствовал дикую головную боль. Как будто железный обруч сдавил голову и вот-вот расплющит. Он застонал и приоткрыл глаза. Свет настольной лампы резал глаза, Сайкс не мог сфокусировать зрение, но чувствовал, что лежит на диване в той же комнате. Его футболка, мокрая насквозь, ледяными объятиями сковывала тело. Слегка приподнявшись на локтях, он увидел стоящее рядом на полу мокрое пустое ведро. Господи, его что, тошнило? Но он не ел уже больше двух суток! Джордану, естественно, об этом знать не стоило, как и никому другому.

Джордан сидел на полу, вытянув длинные худые ноги и спал, откинув голову на диван к Оли. Лоб прорезали глубокие морщины, даже во сне напряжение не покидало его. Оливер разглядывал их, не веря своим глазам. Его друг, его Джордан постарел? Когда? Почему? И что с ним самим? Они ведь ровесники…

Фиш, будто почувствовав на себе взгляд Оливера открыл глаза и несколько секунд они смотрели друг на друга, не зная, что говорить дальше и кому первому начать.

— Привет.

Оли захотел врезать Джордану. Привет? ПРИВЕТ? Что это за хрень?

— Сколько я был в отключке?

— Не знаю. Пару часов. Может больше. Я не уверен, — тихо ответил Джордан.

— Меня рвало? — продолжил допрос Сайкс.

— Немного…

Сайкс замолчал, не зная, что ему сказать.

— Оливер, может тебе нужно к врачу? Я хотел вызвать скорую, но не был уверен, что это хорошая идея. Лишние вопросы о твоем состоянии… — Джордан внезапно смутился.

— Нет, ты все сделал правильно, как и всегда. Я правда в порядке сейчас. — Оливер знатно покривил душой: сердце у него колотилось так, что каждый удар отдавался в голове и он видел перед глазами лишь красную пелену. Звук проникал в уши как через огромный слой воды. По спине до сих пор стекал пот. Удивительно, что клавишник этого еще не заметил. Оли усмехнулся — иногда Джордан бывал поразительно невнимателен. Но он просчитался в этот раз — тот сразу же обернулся на звук его смешка и прожигая взглядом насквозь сказал то, что они и так оба знали:

— Это была передозировка, Оливер. Так больше не может продолжаться.

— Я знаю. Я знаю. Я брошу, правда брошу. Я больше не буду употреблять его.

— Ты врешь. Ты не можешь бросить. Это ведь уже не просто косяки. Что это? Что ты употребляешь?

— Зачем ты спрашиваешь, если и так знаешь? — Оливер грустно улыбнулся и засучил рукава — кожа на локтевых сгибах была покрыта сине-бордовыми пятнами.

— Нет, только не это… — прошептал Джордан, запуская руки себе в волосы.


	2. MANTRA

Джордан сидел на кровати. Он так и остался в той одежде, в которой пришел домой, не видя особого смысла снимать ее. Парень чувствовал, как от него разит потом, а также кровью и рвотой Оливера. Но сил, чтобы встать и дойти до ванной у него не было. Зачем ему вообще ложиться спать? Он и так знал — сон не придет и не освободит его из плена собственного разума. Тяжелые мысли ворочались в голове и казалось, что она раздулась как огромный шар и вот-вот лопнет.

Кетамин. Это был долбаный кетамин. Опять. Все повторяется - от этого еще страшнее.

Джордан перерыл сотни страниц в попытках освежить память и понять как от этого избавиться, какое влияние эта дрянь оказывает на Оливера. Если бы кто-то решил сейчас посмотреть его историю браузера, могли возникнуть интересные вопросы. Он словно в бреду читал основные симптомы и хотел биться лицом об стол, пока оно не превратится в кровавое месиво. Возможно, это помогло бы ему выйти из транса, в котором он находился. Фиш не понимал, как он мог быть таким слепым глупцом и не замечать очевидных вещей — симптомы зависимости совпадали на 100%. Тем более, что он уже знал их когда-то, от чего было еще противнее от себя самого. Просто память такой ненадежный товарищ - подводит в самый неподходящий момент. Он худший друг на свете.

Руки болели — он несколько раз таскал на себе Оливера в туалет, и хоть с виду казалось, что тот состоит из одного только воздуха, на деле же он имел внушительный вес. Ну или Джордан сто лет не поднимал ничего тяжелее своего ноутбука, с которым в последнее время он разве что не спал.

Последней физической нагрузкой за эту ночь было вытряхивание из притихшего и напуганного развернувшейся сценой Оливера всего того, что Джордан посчитал необходимым знать. Путаной и слабо различимой речью Сайкс выложил ему все, что тот хотел. Скорее всего его еще не отпустило до конца, иначе, как был уверен Джордан, он бы из врожденного упрямства не сказал бы ничего, кроме «это не важно, я сам разберусь».

***

— Оли, не молчи пожалуйста. НЕ ЗАКРЫВАЙ СВОИ ЧЕРТОВЫ ГЛАЗА!!! — Джордан сорвался на крик, и сразу же пожалел об этом. Он боялся, что Оливер не захочет говорить с ним, что замкнется в себе как любил всегда это делать.

— Я не закрываю, — сонно пробормотал парень, глядя из-под полуприкрытых век. — Не кричи пожалуйста так громко, у меня голова раскалывается.

— Тогда отвечай на мои вопросы. Что ты употребляешь? Название. Где ты берешь это? Кто тебе продает? Назови имя. Я убью его! — Фиш сжал руки кулаки в приступе бессильной ярости.

— Перестань, это все не ва…

Джордан резко схватил его за плечи и встряхнул с такой силой, что от неожиданности Оливер вынырнул из своей наркотической полудремы и широко распахнул карие глаза. Фиш видел, что тот напуган, но ему было все равно.

— Не говори мне, что важно, а что нет. Что ты употребляешь? Кто твой дилер?

***

Фиш поморщился от воспоминаний. Он вел себя недопустимо. Низко и бестактно. Но в данной ситуации, только такое поведение помогло разговорить его друга. Находясь в шоке от действий Джордана парень выложил все, кроме того, кто подсадил его на кетамин, и кто продолжает снабжать его отравой. На эти вопросы Оливер упорно молчал.

Парень нервно схватил телефон, бросил его на постель, а затем снова поднял. Кому он может позвонить? Кого следует поставить в известность? Он знал, что, если факт того, что Оливер подсел на тяжелые наркотики просочится в СМИ, это может стать непоправимым уроном его карьере. Их карьере. Они связаны вместе.

Он устало откинулся назад поперек кровати и уставился в потолок. В этот момент Джордан подумал, что их решение работать без лейбла было как нельзя кстати. Было бы сложно объяснять руководству лейбла проблемы Оливера, который сам-то явно не видел никаких проблем, и просить их перенести тур и дать больше времени для работы над альбомом. Он знал, что сроки и так их поджимают — фанаты негодовали от долгого перерыва в их творчестве, и еще он, так некстати, «засветил» в Инстаграме кусок песни с нового альбома, словно намекая — ждите, мы скоро вернемся. Постпродакшн уже все равно не остановить, но ему явно в ближайшее время будет не до работы. Он прогнал голове все то, что они с Оли успели подготовить на этот момент и подумал, что одна более-менее готовая песня может дать им небольшую отсрочку. Он принял решение, что закончит ее, пусть даже в одиночку и выпустит в свет.

Мысли снова завертелись в голове. Он вспомнил о съёмках клипа несколько недель назад. Видеоряд был практически готов, монтажеры ожидали только финальной версии песни, чтобы добавить звуковую дорожку и в последний раз откорректировать видео.

Вдруг мысль, зарождавшаяся где-то в уголке его сознания, захватила его полностью и сердце замерло на одно мгновение. Парень резко вскочил и бросился к ноутбуку, роняя все на своем пути. Ему срочно нужно было это увидеть. «Пожалуйста, — молил про себя Джордан. — Я хочу, чтобы это было неправдой».

Он раскрыл ноутбук до хруста и пощелкал клавишами. Где-то здесь… или здесь. «Надо бы навести тут порядок», — мельком подумал Фиш. Вот оно, то, что он искал. Джордан нажал на кнопку запуска и его глазам открылось незаконченное видео их нового клипа. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, он стоял перед ноутбуком и нервно ловил каждый кадр, в котором был Оливер. Глупец, какой же он глупец! Он не придал значения тому, что происходило на съемочной площадке всего несколько недель назад. Слепой идиот!

Оливер наотрез отказался сниматься в одежде без рукавов. Все костюмы он выбирал самолично и никому не доверил помощь в переодевании, кроме одного человека.

Осознание того факта, что он мог раньше все узнать, будь хоть чуток внимательнее, сжигало его разум дотла. Он готов был рвать волосы на голове. Господи, может ли он ненавидеть себя еще сильнее?

На фоне этого даже тот факт, что странный сценарий для клипа написал сам Оли уже не казался таким диким. Джордан вспомнил, как парень рассказывал и показывал им то, что придумал, а Николлс не стесняясь в выражениях критиковал его и смеялся. И как в тот момент у Оливера предательски дрожали губы, и он никак не мог подобрать слов, чтобы защитить свое детище и лишь беспомощно смотрел на друга. В тот раз Джордан вступился за его идею, хотя, как и остальные ребята считал ее на редкость абсурдной. Он помнил, что он тогда сказал, и сейчас эти слова имели для него совершенно иной смысл:

— Это какая-то наркомания в чистом виде. Но мне нравится. С этим можно работать.

Он устало потер глаза и медленно опустился на пол.

***

Они выглядели просто ужасно. Огромные бордово-синие пятна на локтевых сгибах. Джордан рассматривал их так близко, что еще немного, и он уткнулся бы носом в его руки. От него пахло странной смесью дыма, крови и еще чего-то сладковатого. Он вдохнул этот запах, но так и не смог понять, что же это.

Оливер не сопротивлялся, когда Фиш потребовал вытянуть руки, чтобы он смог их рассмотреть. Вероятно, парень боялся грубых действий со стороны клавишника. Джордан опустился и смотрел на его руки сбоку. Он видел выпирающие узлы на сгибах. Видимо, в своих безумных бэд-трипах тот не всегда попадал иглой в вену. Воспаленная кожа была покрыта десятками тонких шрамов, и даже обширные татуировки их не скрывали.

— Сколько раз в день ты это делаешь? — Джордан не мог заставить себя произнести «укол» и все вариации этого слова. Как будто, пока он не называет его происходящее менее реально. Он чувствовал себя ребенком, который стесняется произнести слово «секс» и говорит вместо него «это».

— По-разному. Тебя интересуют плохие дни, или хорошие?

— А бывают «хорошие дни»? — Фиш вопросительно поднял одну бровь.

— Ну, бывают сносные, — кратко ответил Оли.

— И сколько тогда?

— Хватает одного раза.

— А в плохие?

— Два… Ну, может три… — Сайкс напрягся, взглянув на друга. — Я не математик, чтобы считать.

Фиш шумно втянул носом воздух. Было сложно сдерживаться и не кричать на него. А ему очень сильно хотелось кричать ему прямо в лицо, чтобы этот глупый большой ребенок почувствовал его боль.

— И чем же плох сегодняшний день? — нарочито спокойно спросил Джордан. Оливер затравленно и с недоверием посмотрел на него. Он почувствовал подвох в напускном спокойствии товарища.

— Странно, что ты не помнишь. Сегодня — тот день, когда мы расстались с ней.

Фиша как будто током ударило. Ну, конечно. Ханна. Все опять сводится к ней. Он печально смотрел на Оливера, поджавшего ноги к груди и уткнувшегося лицом в колени. Джордан не знал, что ему говорить.

***

Зато сейчас он наверняка знал, что делать. Оливер не помнил, как в полуживом состоянии бормотал Фишу на ухо, обжигая его горячим сбивчивым дыханием, что только два человека могут помочь ему. И впервые за несколько лет Джордан взял телефон, чтобы позвонить человеку из этого короткого списка. Человеку из прошлого. 


	3. nihilist blues

Прошло несколько дней с той ночи, когда жизнь Джордана и других членов группы, которые еще не знали об этом, изменилась. Сейчас, сидя в студии в одиночестве, парень даже не открыл свой ноутбук, а лишь бездумно смотрел в окно. Мысли обтекали работу, упорно не желая сосредотачиваться на ней, а возвращались к тому, что его занимало полностью.

Он так и не решился позвонить. Несколько раз за эти дни он хватал телефон и уже набирал номер, но сбрасывал вызов, не дождавшись и первого гудка. Ему было в какой-то степени стыдно рассказывать, что зависимость Оливера дошла до такого состояния. Он полностью винил в этом себя. Это чувство легло на его плечи всей своей тяжестью и вжимало их в землю. Он был виноват в этом — в том, что закрывал глаза на его постоянные косяки, кокаин, алкоголь, который тот пил в немереных количествах. В плане увлечений чем-либо у Оли вообще все было плохо — он не видел меры, и если начинал, то не мог остановиться, пока это не поглотит его полностью. Это касалось всего — алкоголя, курения, наркотиков, любви, дружбы и, конечно, музыки.

Музыка для Оливера всегда стояла особняком, он не был готов променять ее ни на что. «Музыка для меня — это форма эскапизма», — говорил Сайкс не раз. И для него это были не просто слова. Он вкладывал всю душу, все чувства в тексты песен. Порой они получались такими личными и полными боли, что когда Джордан находил и читал эти помятые листы, то понимал — это никому нельзя показывать. Он бережно хранил их все в коробке на нижней полке шкафа в своей комнате. Зачем он это делал? Парень и сам не знал.

Оливер опаздывал. Фиш очень боялся оставлять его одного. Его бы воля — он бы прицепил Сайкса к себе наручниками, настолько он боялся, что тот наделает глупостей. Нет, конечно, он не верил, что Оли уйдет в завязку сразу же после слов «я брошу, правда брошу». Джордан скорей опасался еще одного «плохого дня», и что рядом может не оказаться никого, когда у него снова случится передоз. А это обязательно произойдет рано или поздно, зная его — Сайкс не остановится, пока не убьет себя. Так уже было… Джордан помнил прошлый раз, как будто это было вчера. Воспоминания накатывали на него волнами. И самое последнее, самое болезненное парень хотел бы отогнать от себя, но конечно ничего не получилось, и Фиш опять проиграл эту сцену в своей голове. Казалось, она так реальна, что он может почувствовать запах воздуха, который доносил до него ветер много лет назад…

Дверь хлопнула, и послышались не твердые шаги. Оливер с блаженной улыбкой на лице ввалился в комнату, но сразу же стер ее при виде выражения лица Джордана. Тот устало осмотрел друга с головы до ног — он не видел его с того дня, только звонил ему каждый час. Иногда даже ночью.

На первый взгляд, Оливер выглядел вполне нормально. Огромная не по размеру толстовка закрывала все, что так интересовало Джордана. Сама она была ему практически до колен и огромным мешком скрывала его болезненную худобу, а рукава заканчивались на добрых десять сантиметров ниже его пальцев. «Перестраховался», — подумал Джордан. Но Фиш знал, что, если будет нужно — он сорвет с него эту толстовку так быстро, что тот даже не заметит.

— Привет, — осторожно поздоровался Оливер.

— Привет, — просто ответил Джордан.

Неловкая пауза повисла между ними. Сайкс так и не сдвинулся со своего места. «Опасается. Боится меня и того, что я могу с ним сделать», — осенило Джордана. Парень стоял с напускной уверенностью, но на то, чтобы скрыть страх в глазах у него не хватило навыков в умении «держать лицо». Что же до Фиша — он всегда умел это делать, отец учил его этому с самого детства. «Джордан, запомни — люди всегда только и ждут момента, когда ты дашь слабину, чтобы ударить тебя побольнее. Никогда не показывай своих эмоций, сохраняй холодный рассудок», — говорил ему отец. И он жил так всю жизнь. Только рядом с Оливером он терял всякое хладнокровие. Чаще всего, это было им на руку — нельзя написать хорошую музыку, будучи бесчувственным роботом. Но, в последнее время, что-то пошло не так, и Джордан практически полностью перестал сдерживать свои эмоции. Отец был бы им не доволен.

— Ты как? — максимально спокойно спросил Фиш, хотя сердце колотилось как бешеное при одном только взгляде на него. Во что он себя превратил?

— Нормально. Спасибо, что спросил, — хриплым голосом ответил Сайкс.

— Что с голосом? — встрепенулся Джордан.

Оли закашлялся и с трудом сглотнул:

— Все в порядке. Правда, — добавил он, заметив полный недоверия взгляд Джордана.

Фиш пристально смотрел ему в глаза, а затем Оливер, разорвав визуальный контакт прошел по комнате и упал в кресло, развалившись в нем в своей привычной манере. «Ты уже придумываешь себе невесть что, хватит накручивать себя», — подумал Джордан.

— Показывай, что ты там придумал, — Сайкс придвинулся вплотную и Джордана обдало сладковатым запахом. Он принюхался, но так и не понял, что это. Сморгнув внезапное наваждение, он открыл ноутбук, быстро нашел нужный файл и нажал на кнопку запуска аудио, а затем выжидающе уставился на своего друга.

***

Фиш откинулся на спинку кресла. На улице уже стемнело, они потратили так много времени на то, чтобы довести начатую им работу до ума. Джордан был рад, что решил сконцентрироваться на одной-единственной песне, так было проще работать, нежели распыляться на все сразу. Оливер остался в восторге от того, что парень показал ему. Он сразу подхватил его идею с криком «Это то, что нам нужно, как ты сделал это?» Восторг на его лице воодушевил Джордана и дальше они продолжили вместе. Сайкс был возбужден настолько, что шепелявил больше обычного, но Фишу это никоим образом не мешало понимать его, как и никогда прежде. Оливер только и успевал говорить куда и что нужно добавить, а зачастую Джордан даже предугадывал, что тот скажет.

Сейчас Оли ссутулившись полулежал в своем кресле. Его глаза были блаженно закрыты, и он качал головой в такт песне, игравшей на повторе уже раз десятый. Сам не заметив, он начал подпевать ей. Джордан подумал, в очередной раз, что за последние несколько месяцев голос Сайкса стал ухудшаться. Фиш вспомнил, как несколько недель назад, когда они перезаписывали вокал, Оли постоянно хрипел, кашлял и срывался на случайные непонятные звуки. Это было бы ужасным ударом для его эго — потерять голос прямо перед выходом пластинки.

— Before the truth will set you free…* — судорожно протянул Оли начало первого припева. Его лоб покрывала испарина. Голос опять сорвался на непонятный хрип. Выразительный тенор с записи продолжил в одиночку, пока сам вокалист задыхался под звуки своего же голоса. Он начал хлопать себя по карманам, в поисках чего-то, что никак не попадалось ему под руки. Оливер задрал свою огромную толстовку, оголив впавший живот, но получил-таки доступ к своим штанам. Он засунул руки в карманы и вытряс все из них на стол. Быстро перевернув кучу барахла (в этот момент Фиш подумал, что карманы у него, вероятно, бездонные) Сайкс схватил небольшой баллончик и впрыснул его содержимое себе в рот.

Весь процесс занял у него считанные секунды, но даже этот краткий момент вернул их обоих к действительности — Оли тяжело больной, зависимый человек. Его лицо покрывала уже не просто испарина — пот градом катился по его лицу и шее, стекая под тот мешок, в который он был одет (у Джордана не было более подходящего описания этому). Вероятно, он промок насквозь. Оливер натянуто улыбнулся Фишу в жалкой попытке убедить его, что все в порядке. «Он меня совсем за идиота держит?» — подумал Джордан. Он знал, что в баллончике лекарство для расслабления связок. Сайксу так и не смогли восстановить связки во время последней операции. Иногда их сводило в прямом смысле слова судорогой. И тогда ему нужно было впрыснуть в рот аэрозоль для снятия гипертонуса. Но такого приступа, чтобы он даже вдохнуть не мог, такого на его памяти еще не было.

Оливер, как бы невзначай, протянул руку и целенаправленно, не глядя на нее, пытался что-то найти в груде вещей на столе. Что ж, сегодня не его день, Джордан оказался быстрее. Он будто почувствовал, что тот хочет достать и перехватил прямо у него из-под руки. Небольшая серебристая коробочка, по размеру — не больше стандартного портсигара.

— Ты это хочешь? — Джордан покрутил коробочкой перед собой. — Что у тебя тут?

Внезапно, Оли резко дернулся и попытался вырвать ее у него из рук.

— Верни немедленно! — его глаза горели злым огнем.

Джордану не нужно было открывать ее, чтобы узнать, что внутри. Но руки действовали отдельно от разума, и вот он уже против своей воли откинул крышку. Ампулы ровными рядами выстроились с двух сторон своего хранилища. Семь из десяти мест были заполнены флаконами с прозрачной жидкостью, и только ждали момента, чтобы отравить (а то и убить) его лучшего друга.

— Ты совсем слетел с катушек? Какого хрена, Оливер? Ты хочешь, чтобы тебя «взяли» с ними? Ты вообще думать не можешь наперед? «Вокалист Bring Me The Horizon задержан с крупной партией наркотиков», таких заголовков в СМИ о нашей группе хочешь? ТЫ ОХРЕНЕЛ? — Джордан резко вскочил и поднял руку над головой. Оливер упорно пытался дотянуться и вырвать свое сокровище у него.

— Джорд… Пожалуй… — голос Сайкса пропадал моментами, но смысл все еще был понятен.

— Оли, мать твою, посмотри на себя! Ты не можешь даже говорить. Раньше такого дерьма не было никогда! — Джордан уже не сдерживаясь кричал ему прямо в лицо. Он знал, что если Сайкс встанет со своего кресла, то легко выхватит эту долбаную коробку у него из рук — тот был выше Фиша. — Тебя же предупреждали — операции больше не помогут, еще один срыв и ты никогда не сможешь петь!

— МНЕ ПЛЕВАТЬ! ДАЙ СЮДА! — взревел Оливер и одним прыжком бросился на Джордана прямо из кресла, хватая и захлопывая футляр ловким движением. От неожиданности у парня получилось сбить Фиша с ног. Тот лежал на полу как громом пораженный даже не чувствуя боли.

— Оливер… — Джордан не мог подобрать слов. — Как ты не понимаешь? Это убивает тебя. Это плохо, так нельзя. Как же музыка?

— С чего ты взял, что это так уж и плохо? Если мне хорошо от кетамина, то может быть он не так и плох? — Оливер злобно глянул на него, а затем схватил свои вещи со стола и ловко засунул их туда, откуда достал.

— На сегодня достаточно твоих истерик. Работу мы сделали, я ухожу. Please don't follow me.** — с этими словами Оливер развернулся и вылетел пулей за дверь.

Джордан так и остался лежать на полу в шоке. He couldn't hide from the nihilist behind the door.***

—————  
* Пока правда не освободит вас. (BMTH — MANTRA)  
** Пожалуйста, не следуй за мной. (BMTH — nihilist blues) _Добавила «me» для лучшей передачи смысла._

*** Он не смог спрятаться от нигилиста за дверью. (BMTH — nihilist blues) _Вольное переиначивание фразы под Джордана._


	4. in the dark

Стеклянная крыша — отличная вещь. Можно бесконечно долго лежать и смотреть на небо, наблюдая за движением солнца и луны, отвлекаясь от реального мира и существующих в нем проблем. А если твой лучший друг опрокинул тебя в прямом смысле слова, то наблюдение за небом сквозь стеклянную крышу может оказаться единственным твоим развлечением на ближайшие несколько часов. Возможно, всем стоит задуматься о ее необходимости.

Именно этим и занимался Джордан. Он даже не знал, сколько прошло времени, с момента как ушел Оливер. Парень так и не поднялся с того места, куда упал после их стычки. Для Фиша произошедшее было шоком — за последние несколько дней он так часто злился на своего друга, что был уверен — именно он первый нарушит негласное правило и ударит Оливера. Но, как оказалось, после стольких лет дружбы, Сайкс все еще мог удивить его.

Темнота в его душе сгущалась. Джордан понимал, что сейчас все хуже, чем когда-либо. Если раньше Оли хотя бы признавал, что употреблять плохо, то теперь, очевидно, полностью перестал соображать и отрицает любые доводы здравого смысла. Он убедил себя, что для него это хорошо, и спокойно уничтожает себя без всяческих мук совести. А Джордану остается только наблюдать за этим сходя с ума от бессилия.

Небо светлело и постепенно окрашивалось в розовые оттенки зари. Фишу казалось, что пару раз сон все-таки сковывал его своими липкими объятиями, но голова все так же болела. Наконец, он нашел в себе силы встать. Дойдя до туалета Джордан, навалился на раковину и встретился взглядом со своим отражением в зеркале. Выглядел он просто ужасно — темные круги обрамляли глаза, делая их еще пронзительнее и прозрачнее. «Но синяки все еще не такие темные, как у Оли», — подумал Фиш. Он включил воду и подставил руки под струю воды, а затем плеснул себе в лицо в попытке смыть с себя следы сегодняшней ночи.

Оказавшись дома, парень первым делом упал в кровать. Сон никак не шел. В таких ситуациях он завидовал Оливеру — тот умел засыпать просто по щелчку пальцев. Джордану же приходилось мучительно долго искать удобное положение, а затем отгонять от себя все мешающие мысли. Он взглянул на часы — почти девять утра.

Преисполненный минутной решимостью парень достал телефон и открыл последние вызовы. Выбрав второй в списке номер, который набирал уже 24 раза за последние три дня, с секундным промедлением он нажал на вызов. Гудки ворвались в его уши и вместе с гулом крови в голове смешались в странную мелодию. Джордан почувствовал, как пересохло во рту от волнения. Тихий щелчок и фраза механическим голосом: «Абонент находится вне зоны доступа сети», сделала все заготовки Фиша для приветствия абсолютно бессмысленными.

И в этот момент всяческие душевные силы его покинули, и он просто отключился.

***

Что-то мешало ему спать. Где-то в недрах одеяла вибрировал его телефон. За много лет Фиш уже привык к вечно отключенному звуку. Он и знать не знал, какой у него рингтон. Но сейчас звук пришелся бы кстати — он никак не мог сообразить, где проклятый телефон. Хорошо, что абонент на другом конце провода не торопился отключаться.

— Да, я слушаю, — ответил не глядя Фиш, в попытках выпутаться теперь уже самому из огромного одеяла.

— Привет. Ты мне звонил, — это был даже не вопрос, а утверждение.

Джордан отнюдь не был готов к тому, что именно сейчас, когда он только разлепил воспаленные и пересохшие глаза, когда голос еще не слушался и ужасно хотелось в туалет, что именно сейчас состоится один из самых важных разговоров в его жизни. Все заготовленные фразы, аргументы и просьбы вылетели из головы и там впервые за последние дни царила звенящая пустота. Только это было совсем не вовремя. Он откашлялся и произнес:

— Привет, Ханна.

— Извини, что не смогла ответить — телефон в самолете был отключен.

Он улыбнулся — Ханна всегда соблюдала правила и заставляла всех ребят из группы делать тоже самое. Особенно сильно это всегда раздражало Николлса — тот привык все делать как ему удобно, а не так, как должно быть. Но все же барабанщик не мог устоять перед обаянием девушки и все равно подчинялся суровому взгляду ее огромных глаз.

— Что-то случилось?

— Да.

Джордан с трудом сглотнул и выпалил на одном дыхании:

— Ханна, у нас проблемы. С… С ним. Я не знаю, кто еще нам может помочь. Ты нужна нам, я нуждаюсь в тебе. Он нуждается в тебе…

Джордан не мог произнести имя Оливера в разговоре с девушкой, боясь, что она бросит трубку. Фиш зажмурился и почувствовал биение собственного сердца и прерывистое, шумное дыхание. Долгие десять секунд. Он считал про себя, пытаясь одновременно восстановить неровное дыхание.

— Чем я могу ему помочь? Ты же знаешь, что это невозможно, — произнесла Ханна тусклым безжизненным голосом. — Тем более теперь у него есть, кому его утешать.

— Я не доверяю ей. Проблемы начались с ее появлением и растут как снежный ком. Сейчас это уже лавина, которая вот-вот похоронит нас всех.

— Теперь я посторонний человек, Джордан. С чего ты взял, что я могу чем-то помочь?

Джордан знал, что она задаст этот вопрос. Но он не планировал рассказывать ей, что в пьяном угаре Сайкс сам произнес ее имя. У него были какие-то заготовки фраз на этот счет, но все они были неубедительными, и поэтому Фиш решил сказать ей правду, ту, что он думал сам:

— Потому что мы оба знаем — такая связь никогда не проходит. Невозможно полюбить второй раз кого-то так же сильно. Ханна, соулмейты, помнишь?

Девушка притихла, словно обдумывая что-то. Джордан подумал уже, что связь прервалась, но услышал ее дыхание. Наконец она сказала все еще неуверенным голосом:

— Сейчас у меня пересадка в Тель-Авиве. Через шесть часов буду в Манчестере и потом сяду на поезд до Шеффилда. Можешь встретить меня на вокзале? Нужно будет поговорить, и подумать, чем я могла бы помочь.

— Да, конечно! — парень сам не верил, что смог ее убедить. Да, она не согласилась однозначно встретиться с Оли. Но то, что она хотя бы готова обсудить ситуацию с Сайксом — уже безмерно радовало его.

— Тогда пока, Рыбка.

Джордан в ступоре смотрел на свой телефон и не верил собственным ушам. Она что, назвала его «Рыбкой»? Так делала только Ханна, и он уже много лет не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь так его называл. «Как будто и не было всех этих лет молчания между нами», — подумал Джордан.

***

Промозглый ветер пробирался под тонкую куртку и заставлял сильнее обхватывать себя руками и втягивать голову в плечи. Он стоял на перроне уже двадцать минут. Да, парень знал, что приехал слишком рано, но нетерпение буквально выгоняло его из собственного дома. Поезд только подъехал и он, щурясь от резких порывов ветра высматривал тонкую фигуру девушки.

Наконец, он увидел ее, она всегда умела выделяться из толпы, как и Оливер. И дело было даже не в татуировках, которые покрывали большую часть тела, сколько в природном обаянии и энергии. Именно благодаря этому Ханна с Оливером заметили друг друга и буквально нашли свою вторую половину. Они вместе были как одно целое, это было что-то невероятное, такого Джордан не видел нигде и никогда. И потому, видеть их по отдельности, врагами, было противоестественно. Девушка была одета не по погоде — короткая толстовка с капюшоном оставляла оголенной полоску кожи на животе, не доходя до тонких брюк примерно на десять сантиметров. За спиной болтался небольшой рюкзак, а в руках Ханна несла дорожную сумку.

Джордан на автомате стал расстегивать свою куртку, чтобы отдать ее девушке, но она остановила его одним движением руки.

— Не нужно, мне не холодно.

— Ты шутишь? — спросил Фиш. Он не представлял, как можно спокойно разгуливать в полуголом виде при таком ветре. Но, судя по всему, Ханне было вполне комфортно — девушку явно не трясло так от холода, как его самого. Он протянул руку и перехватил ее сумку.

— Джордан, тебе стоит больше путешествовать. После Непала мне Англии хорошо, там очень жарко. Разве что здесь воздух грязноват, — Ханна улыбнулась, а затем, словно вспомнив, что встретились они не случайно, резко стала серьезней. — Ты хотел поговорить со мной об Ол… О нем.

Фиш видел, как ей все еще больно произносить имя Оли. «Значит еще чувствует что-то к нему. Господи, помоги мне не облажаться и убедить ее помочь!» — подумал Джордан про себя.

— Да. Я подумал, что мы можем поговорить на студии…

— Нет! — Ханна резко оборвала его. — Не думаю, что это удобно.

Джордан предусмотрел, вариант что она откажется из-за вероятности того, что Сайкс может появиться там неожиданно и без всякого предупреждения. Конечно, он хотел бы столкнуть их нос к носу, но в данном случае все же опасался за чувства этих двух людей. Зная их импульсивность, могло случиться что угодно.

— Тогда можем поговорить у меня дома. Это и ближе, и там нам точно никто не помешает.

— Хорошо.

***

Фиш метался по кухне в неубедительных попытках быть радушным хозяином. Ханна в это время сидела на стуле и с интересом наблюдала, как Джордан даже не может сообразить, как же включается его собственный чайник. Он беспомощно вертел его в руках и упорно не видел кнопку включения. Наконец, парень поднял жалкий взгляд на Ханну. Она засмеялась и грациозно спрыгнула с высокого стула.

— Это точно твой дом?

— С утра был им. Хотя я что-то не припомню, чтобы покупал такой идиотский чайник.

— Принеси пожалуйста мою сумку. Я не очень хочу пить те помои, которые ты называешь «чаем», — девушка с сомнением покосилась на прозрачный заварочный чайник. Честно говоря, Джордан и сам не был готов пить это. Хотя бы потому, что не помнил даже когда заваривал его.

Он вышел из кухни, предоставив Ханне возможность хозяйничать на его кухне. Парень понимал — они оба пытаются максимально оттянуть время, когда нужно будет говорить на тему, столь болезненную для них обоих. Он подхватил ее сумку и вернулся обратно.

Ханна отыскала в своей сумке какой-то сверток и насыпала в уже чистый заварочный чайник горсть сухих листьев. Она воодушевленно и в подробностях начала рассказывать Джордану о том, какой это прекрасный зеленый чай, как она помогала его собирать и как это было трудно, но интересно и необычно. Джордан же слушал ее вполуха, искренне надеясь, что среди всех трав, которые добавлены в этот чаек не было запрещенных «травок». Кто знает, какие вкусы у людей в Непале. Он не горел желанием «расширять свое сознание», как делали некоторые просвященные люди.

Но вот, больше не осталось никаких поводов отвлечься и на маленькой кухне повисла гробовая тишина.

— Ханна… — Джордан тяжело сглотнул. — Я знаю, что не имею права просить тебя об этом, не после того, что было в прошлом между вами. Но мне нужна твоя помощь с ним. Все зашло слишком далеко.

— Я все еще не уверена, что смогу тебе чем-нибудь помочь.

— Ты недооцениваешь себя. Никто не понимает его лучше.

Ханна грустно улыбнулась.

— Он опять подсел на наркотики. Ханна, он снова на кетамине. Я не могу ничего сделать с ним, он не желает слушать меня.

— Джордан, у него есть жена. Поговори с ней.

— Не думаю, что Алисса поможет мне. У меня есть и на ее счет сомнения.

— Ты считаешь, они вместе употребляют?

— Я не уверен, но даже если это и не так, она потакает его капризам. Она помогала скрывать ему все это время следы своих уколов! Только Алиссе он разрешал помогать со своей одеждой во время съемок.

Джордан выложил Ханне все свои мысли по поводу странного поведения Оливера во время съемок и подготовки к ним. Она притихла и только изредка подносила свою кружку к губам. Задумчиво Ханна смотрела в окно, а потом все-таки спросила:

—Почему ты считаешь, что этот его срыв отличается от всех других?

—У него был передоз. Он чуть не умер у меня на руках, а я как беспомощный ребенок, стоял и не мог ничего сделать. Ханна, я даже не мог вызвать долбаную скорую, сама понимаешь, чем бы это обернулось, — Джордан смотрел на нее с мольбой в глазах. Руки дрожали от воспоминаний о той ночи. — Ханна, он почти потерял свой голос. Еще немного и он даже говорить не сможет, не то, что петь. Тогда он точно не захочет возвращаться в реальный мир из своего наркотического забвения.

Ханна молча смотрела на него, а потом задала тот вопрос, которого он боялся больше всего, на который у Фиша не было убедительного ответа.

— Где все это время был ты? Почему ты его не остановил?

— Я был рядом. И я не замечал ничего, — шепотом произнес Джордан. «Слабак, — подумал он, — ты даже не можешь произнести это вслух, шепчешь под нос».

Девушка задумчиво кусала ноготь на руке. Поразительно, но она не стала кричать на него, не сказала, что разочарована им, что больше не считает его хорошим человеком. Именно такой реакции Джордан ждал, если бы она накричала на него, ему бы стало легче. Но все, что она сказала, было: «Как же так, Рыбка?»

— Ханна, я просто прошу тебя, поговори с ним, пожалуйста. Я думаю, что ему хватит одного только разго…

— Нет! Ты же знаешь, это невозможно! — Ханна вскочила со стула, словно боясь, что Фиш потащит ее силком к Оливеру. — Я не могу встретиться с ним, что угодно, только не это. Хочешь, я подскажу тебе, что стоит ему сказать? Ты его лучший друг, у тебя точно получится!

— Нет, Ханна. Тут важны не только слова, но и то, кто их говорит. Меня он слушать не станет, я не особо-то и важен для него, — тут, конечно, он знатно покривил душой. Ведь полумертвый Оли той ночью в приступах диких галлюцинаций звал его и Ханну и говорил, что только они могут помочь ему «вернуться». Вот только говорить ей об этом Джордан не стал — потянув за эту тоненькую ниточку она могла распустить все, что он старательно плел вокруг своей жизни много лет.

— Джордан… Рыбка… Пойми, я не могу подойти к нему. Даже если отбросить тот факт, что мне до сих пор больно от одного его голоса, даже обращенного не ко мне и взгляда, смотрящего не на меня с экранов и журналов, я поклялась Богом, * что не появлюсь больше в его жизни.

— Но он не просил тебя об этом.* Тогда может не обязательно учитывать твою клятву? — Фиш видел, как Ханна качает головой, давая ему понять, что он ничего не понимает. Джордан почувствовал, как начинает злиться. Из-за какой-то глупости она буквально выскальзывает у него из рук. — А ты думаешь, ты будешь чиста перед Богом, если уйдешь сейчас?

Ханна настороженно прищурилась, не понимая куда он клонит.

— Как же так, Ханна? — яд так и пропитывал речь против воли. — Разве твой Бог одобрит то, что ты могла помочь ему, но не сделала этого, трусливо прикрываясь его именем? СМОЖЕШЬ ЛИ ТЫ ЖИТЬ С ЭТИМ ДАЛЬШЕ? ПРОСТИТ ЛИ БОГ ТЕБЕ СМЕРТЬ ОЛИВЕРА? — Джордан кричал эти слова прямо ей в лицо. Жестоко было так говорить, но он уже не мог сдерживаться. Девушка содрогнулась от одного лишь имени бывшего мужа как от пощечины. Глаза ее наполнились слезами, и она закричала в ответ:

— Как смеешь ты манипулировать мной? Ты думаешь, что ты такой весь замечательный, в «белом пальто» по жизни? Ты ни разу не приехал ко мне в больницу, не позвонил, ни после того, как он бросил меня там, ни позже. Ты ждал столько лет и объявился, только когда тебе понадобилась моя помощь и теперь что-то рассказываешь мне про Бога? Это твой прокол, Джордан, ты не уследил за ним и позволил ему подсесть на кетамин, а теперь ищешь того, кто исправит твои ошибки! — она уже не просто кричала, под конец своей бурной речи у нее началась настоящая истерика.

Джордан бросился к ней и попытался обнять ее. Она уткнулась ему в грудь и заливала слезами его футболку.

— Прости меня, пожалуйста, прости! — шептал Фиш в ее волосы. — Я облажался, крупно облажался. Я постоянно ошибаюсь, вся моя жизнь состоит из ошибок. Но прошу тебя, помоги мне исправить это, и я не позволю больше никому разрушить наши жизни.

Ханна всхлипывала и сотрясалась от слез. Ему было стыдно за себя, за то, что довёл ее до этого. У него не было выбора, Ханна должна была помочь ему. Но все же, Джордан чувствовал — она успокаивается. А затем девушка судорожно прошептала в ответ так тихо, что он даже не сразу понял, что она сказала.

— В последний раз, Рыбка.

—————  
* So don't swear to God, He never asked you. (BMTH — in the dark) — Джордан и Ханна используют в контексте разговора строку из песни.


	5. wonderful life

Возможно, это было ошибкой — сразу же ехать к Оли. Но Джордан оправдывал свое решение тем, что опасался — дай он Ханне хоть немного времени побыть наедине, и она может запросто передумать. Он хорошо знал, как это бывает — ты просто находишь сотню, тысячу причин не делать того, что может причинить тебе боль, даже если знаешь, что это необходимо и правильно. Потому что этим Джордан сам успешно занимался много лет.

И вот сейчас парень неуверенно топтался на пороге дома Оливера, пока Ханна ждала его в машине, как школьная подружка, которую он тайком от родителей хочет провести домой. Фиш искренне надеялся, что Сайкс дома и хоть немного воспринимает реальность. И самое главное, стоило, наверное, позвонить и спросить у Алиссы, дома ли она сама. Но, очевидно, уже поздно. Он надавил на кнопку звонка и усмехнулся, услышав визг, пробирающий до мурашек — это была их с Оли идея, воткнуть один из неудачных дублей вокалиста на сигнал дверного звонка. Джордан помнил, как пьяные они смеялись до слез, считая себя чертовыми гениями.

Дверь никто не спешил открыть, и тогда Фиш просто утопил пальцем кнопку звонка в основание. После тупого стояния у двери он уже собрался было уходить, но та все-таки открылась. В полумраке прихожей виднелись очертания знакомого силуэта. Однако выглянуть Оли видимо не желал.

— Привет. Ты как? — Джордан напряг зрение, в попытках разглядеть Оливера. По дороге сюда они с Ханной решили, что возможно стоит слегка подготовить друга к неожиданному гостю. Скорей всего его невозможно подготовить к появлению Ханны на пороге его дома спустя столько лет, но тем не менее, так у них хотя бы будет меньше шансов довести Оли до сердечного приступа сразу. Приступ если и случится, то немного позже.

— Прекрасно, — прохрипел Сайкс. — Не видишь? Отдыхаю. Что, этого мне тоже нельзя?

— Если бы умел отдыхать как нормальные люди, а не накачиваться наркотиками до бессознательного состояния, то я бы и слова не сказал. Да я и сейчас не говорил! — растерянно воскликнул Фиш. — Ты сам начинаешь ссору!

— Ну ты же явно не приехал спросить меня, «как дела?» посреди ночи? — едко заметил Оливер.

— Но и не пререкаться с тобой на пороге! — Джордан не мог понять, что с Оли. Он всегда был тихим и достаточно безобидным, как ребенок. Даже раньше, много лет назад, когда тоже сидел на кетамине, он не выказывал никакой агрессии. Сейчас же Сайкс заводился с полоборота и готов был кричать, а возможно и драться. «Правильно ли я поступил, что притащил Ханну сюда? На что я толкаю ее?» — подумал Джордан. Но, разумеется, о том, чтобы уйти не было и речи.

— Может пригласишь в дом все-таки? Или так и будешь держать гостя на пороге?

— Я тебя не звал, и ты не гость. — но все же Оливер сделал пару шагов назад, давая Джордану возможность войти.

***

У него дома воняло. Он привык к этому запаху. Характерный сладковатый запах кетамина уже впитался в его жилище, тело, разум. Алисса по-началу пыталась как-то бороться с этим беспорядком, который он устраивал, но по итогу сдалась. Какой смысл? Каждый раз приняв очередную дозу он буквально сходил с ума, разрушая все вокруг. Дома Оли мог быть собой, ему не приходилось сдерживать себя и скрывать эти порывы. Дома было хорошо. Поэтому он совсем не был рад, что Фиш вторгся в его убежище. «Какого черта ему нужно, — думал Оливер, — опять будет толкать свои занудные речи и портить весь кайф?»

Сайкс смотрел на друга с нескрываемым раздражением. Джордан выглядел как всегда — как самый занудный отличник школы, что конечно было совсем не так. Фиш тихо сидел на диване посреди гостиной и оглядывался по сторонам, изучая его дом. Это весьма раздражало! Пусть быстрее говорит, что ему нужно и катится на все четыре стороны!

— Ты молчать пришел, или как? — Оливер чувствовал, как больно произносить даже такие короткие фразы. Его голос огрубел и практически не слушался хозяина.

— Нет, я пришел не молчать. Пришел посмотреть, как ты теперь живешь.

— И как же?

— Волшебно, судя по всему, — саркастично отметил парень. — Проветривать не пытался? Разит так, будто кто-то сдох.

— Может это от тебя. Я ничего не чувствую. Мыться не пробовал? — Оливер знал, что ходит по грани. Шутить с Джорданом опасно, чувство юмора у него сомнительное. Главное, чтобы Фиш не бросился на него, потому что, во-первых, Оли не был готов морально к такому раскладу, а во-вторых, физически он, что уж тут лукавить, не в лучшей форме. Если раньше Сайкс бы легко уложил Фиша на лопатки, то теперь, очевидно, ляжет сам.

— Ты смешон, Оливер. Неужели ты не можешь просто признать тот факт, что тебе плохо и ты нуждаешься в моей помощи? — Джордан откинулся на спинку дивана и сложил руки на груди. Оли решил тоже, как бы невзначай присесть, стараясь не показывать того, что он уже не может стоять. Тело подрагивало и отказывалось от любой нагрузки. Но садится рядом с Фишем он тоже не хотел — тот мог заметить, как ему хреново: мелкая дрожь сотрясала тело, кожа горела огнем и стала какой-то липкой, глаза пересохли и болели. Поэтому он предпочел максимально спокойно, без резких движений опуститься на ближайший кофейный столик. Алисса бы убила его, если бы увидела, как он сидит на ее любимом стеклянном столике. Она всегда напоминала ему, что тот очень тонкий и может не выдержать веса парня. Но видимо Оли похудел несколько больше, чем ему казалось. Голова слегка прояснилась, головокружение отступило, и он смог наконец спокойно взглянуть на Фиша, который был явно чем-то взволнован:

— Ты пришел за этим? Это не я смешон, а ты жалок, Джордан. Все еще надеешся, что я брошусь тебе на шею и буду, рыдая умолять помочь? — он криво усмехнулся.

— Но в прошлый раз ты именно так и сделал. — У Сайкса перехватило дыхание, когда Фиш внезапно поднял на него свои пронзительные голубые глаза. — Не помнишь, как ты рыдал и бился в истерике, умоляя тебе помочь? Как просил поклясться, что я спрячу весь кетамин и не дам больше тебе ни одной ампулы?

В этот момент у Джордана на глаза навернулись слезы и впервые Оли подумал, что ему плохо от одних только воспоминаний, не говоря уже о том, что он снова в первом ряду наблюдает второй акт этой трагедии.

— А дальше, Оливер, ты помнишь, что было дальше? Ты, чертов ублюдок, не помнишь все это так, как я! Ты же был обдолбан!

Оливер не знал, что ему ответить — Фиш явно перешел условную черту спокойствия и теперь вскочив с дивана нависал над ним. Его глаза яростно сверкали, прожигая насквозь.

— Окей, я понял, ты не хочешь по-хорошему со мной. Ты не жалеешь меня, а я, по-твоему, должен жалеть твои чувства? Мне тоже плевать. Жди здесь и не смей никуда уходить! — Джордан вихрем вылетел из гостиной. Оливер услышал, как тот распахнул входную дверь. Медленно он встал и собрав остатки сил пошел в ту же сторону с одной лишь целью — запереть проклятую дверь и больше никогда не впускать друга.

Но Оли успел лишь выйти в прихожую. Первая мысль — что-то с глазами. Он опять переборщил с наркотиками и теперь его уже и глаза подводят. Этого просто не может быть! Ханна Пикси Сноудон неловко стоит в его прихожей и пытается спрятаться за спиной Джордана, который злобно сжимает кулаки, глядя на хозяина. Сайкс поймал испуганный взгляд Ханны и только и успел подумать, что жалеет, о том, в каком виде она увидела его. Тремор усилился и ноги подогнулись в коленях, не в силах держать своего хозяина. Оливер лишь запомнил, как Джордан бросился и поймал его, спасая от удара об пол. Спасая в очередной раз. Он вновь не дал ему упасть.

***

— Ладно, ладно, я виноват. Но он меня разозлил! — Джордан поднял руки в знак своей капитуляции.

Они стояли рядом с диваном, на котором без сознания лежал бледный Сайкс. Ханна отчитывала Фиша за то, что тот не подготовил Оливера как следует к ее появлению. Джордан не нашел в себе силы духа, чтобы признаться ей — он вообще его не готовил. До этого как-то не дошло, он просто взорвался и перестал себя контролировать. В который раз. Стоит ли говорить, чтобы об этом подумал Фиш-старший?

Ханна ориентировалась в его доме так, будто была здесь буквально вчера. Она сразу же развела бурную деятельность — Джордан был послан в ванную за полотенцами и тазом, а сама она направилась на кухню за водой и аптечкой. И сейчас они уже двадцать минут тихо пререкались, глядя на Оливера с мокрым полотенцем на лбу. Фиш уже молился про себя, чтобы тот быстрее пришел в сознание и отвлек этим Ханну от чтения нотаций. Он любил Ханну, но сейчас она была просто невыносима.

— Да понял я, понял. Успокойся пожалуйста. Смотри! Он шевельнулся! — соврал парень, не моргнув и глазом и получил тот результат, на который рассчитывал — Ханна отстала от него и присела к Оливеру, неотрывно наблюдая за ним. Как будто боялась, пропустить признаки жизни, если будет моргать.

Но в этот момент Оливер и правда пошевелился. Он нахмурился, и Ханна резко отпрянула от него, внезапно смутившись такой близости. Сайкс медленно открыл глаза и сел.

— Жив? — спросил Фиш. Оливер ничего не ответил, лишь закашлялся и сплюнул несколько сгустков крови себе в ладонь. Джордан нахмурился:

— И давно у тебя так?

— Первый раз. — Оливер сам смотрел на свою руку с большим удивлением, поэтому Джордан решил, что тот говорит правду. Голос вокалиста было не узнать — хриплый, грубый. Такой милый раньше дефект речи, как шепелявость стал больше напоминать змеиное шипение.

— Зачем она здесь? — Оли даже не удостоил взглядом Ханну, все его внимание было целиком приковано к другу.

— Я решил, что раз ты не слушаешь меня, может ты послушаешь ее?

— С чего бы вдруг? Помнится, я просил не приближаться больше ко мне? — на этой фразе он наконец соблаговолил взглянуть на бывшую жену. Ханна испуганно посмотрела на Фиша, словно спрашивая его, «что делать?», но затем все же перевела взгляд на Оливера. Секунда — и от былого страха не осталось и следа, в ее глазах сияла сталь.

— Да, я поклялась, что не приближусь больше к тебе. А ты? Ты помнишь? Как ты клялся, божился мне, что никогда больше не примешь кетамин?

— Помню. Ты просто появилась в моей жизни, и он стал мне больше не нужен. Я мог быть свободен с тобой, ты вытащила меня из кетаминовой ямы. Но если уж на то пошло, ты первая нарушила свою клятву. — Ханна побледнела. — Свою брачную клятву. Не припоминаешь?

Оливер прищурился и неотрывно смотрел на девушку, перехватывая малейшие эмоции на ее лице. Джордан видел — пусть и прошло несколько лет, но им обоим еще больно. И возможно, Сайкс так и не оправился от нанесенного ею удара, как бы не притворялся.

— Незачем напоминать… — прошептала Ханна. Она вся сжалась и стала еще меньше, чем была. Девушка сидела на полу возле дивана и смотрела вниз. Оливер же напротив, глядел на нее в упор сверху и не замечал лучшего друга.

— Думаешь можешь что-то говорить мне после этого? Я любил тебя, Ханна, сильнее чем кого-либо, а ты растоптала мои чувства. Удивительно, что я не сорвался еще тогда! Ты же спасла меня от самого себя в тот раз. — он вскочил, и покачнувшись подлетел к Фишу. — А ты? Думаешь я не помню, что было в тот день? Я может и был обдолбан, и помню не все, но и того что есть достаточно!

Джордан так и сел от неожиданности. Он всегда думал, что Сайкс ничего не помнит. Они никогда не вспоминали тот день и те события, что произошли буквально накануне его встречи с Ханной. Сколько он помнит? Только то, как пытался убить себя, или еще и то, что было потом?

— Я не понимаю, — Оливер был уже вновь возле Ханны. Он наклонился к ней и взял ее лицо в свои руки и заставил взглянуть в свое. — Как один и тот же человек, который спас тебя может и разрушить тебя? Я ведь не хотел жить, пока не появилась ты… — прошептал парень.


	6. ouch

Трое людей, объединенных одной болью, находились в комнате и уровень этой боли просто зашкаливал. Ханна сидела ни жива, ни мертва после краткого общения с бывшим мужем. Джордан же никак не мог придти в себя после того, как он узнал, что все эти годы ошибался, насчет воспоминаний Оли. Но хуже всего было Оливеру, ведь для него появление Ханны было неожиданным. Тот просто переворачивал вещи на тумбочке в попытках найти свой ингалятор, потому что он опять задыхался и судорожно хрипел. Слезы текли по щекам, и Сайкс даже не скрывал их.

В итоге Ханна не выдержала, поднялась и передала ему упавший на пол ингалятор, который Оли никак не мог заметить. Парень грубо выхватил его из рук и недовольно посмотрел на нее, как будто она пыталась украсть его спрей, а не вернуть владельцу. Долю секунды она смотрели друг на друга в упор, а затем Оливер вдохнул аэрозоль из флакона и расслабленно откинулся на спинку дивана закрыв глаза от облегчения. Кашель все еще терзал его грудь, но это уже были остаточные явления недавнего приступа.

— Можете валить, аудиенция окончена.

— Ты кем себя возомнил? Я еще не все сказал, — Джордан моментально вспыхнул. — И вообще, уйдем, когда захотим.

— Этому тебя твой папаша учил? — Оли слегка приоткрыл глаза, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Фиша. Как он и ожидал, тот просто окаменел от этих слов. Джордан так сильно сжал зубы от злости, что казалось, об острые углы его челюсти можно было порезаться.

— Не говори так с ним! — Оливер повернул голову. Он не ожидал, что Ханна вступит в их разговор. — Ты не имеешь никакого права с ним так разговаривать.

— И почему же это?

— Потому что ты слабак и лгун, в отличии от тебя, Джордан всегда честен.

Оливер прищурился и хищно улыбнулся:

— О, да неужели? — Сайкс перевел взгляд на Фиша. — Джордан, не хочешь ничего нам рассказать про тот дивный день? Я знаю, ты помнишь его лучше меня.

Фиш похолодел.

— Нет, не хочу. Речь-то сейчас не об этом.

— Жаль. Я бы послушал, — Оливер снова взглянул на Ханну. — Так в чем же я солгал?

— Ты снова подсел на кетамин. Не говори мне, что твоя жизнь была слишком хороша и поэтому ты решил вернуться к нему. Почему, Оли? От чего ты бежишь? Зачем хочешь забыться? Мы же оба знаем, как он действует. Галлюцинации, они отвлекают от реальности, помогают справиться с болью, разочарованием, — девушка подошла к Оливеру вплотную. Джордан был поражен — она как дрессировщик, кралась к взбесившемуся хищнику, успокаивая его своим голосом. — С обидой. Оли, расскажи. Если ты не хочешь говорить мне, скажи Джордану. Ты же знаешь — это не выход, кетамин тебя не спасет от твоих же чувств.

Оливер дернул плечом, сбрасывая ее руку.

— Все со мной в порядке! Я уже не тот маленький мальчик, Ханна, — взорвался Оливер. — Которому нужна твоя помощь. Мне уже тридцать лет, не надо меня воспитывать.

Он резко встал и оттолкнул ее от себя. По инерции Ханна сделала несколько шагов назад, покачнулась, но устояла на ногах.

— Сдурел? Держи себя в руках! — крикнул ему Джордан, мгновенно оказываясь на ногах.

— Отвали, — Сайкс яростно смотрел на Фиша и тот почувствовал нарастающий гнев.

— Не смей так вести себя!

— Ой, простите мне мою неловкость, — Оливер шаркнул ногой в показном реверансе. — Мой папаша не дал мне пуританского воспитания и не растил из меня герцога-преемника. Что, сейчас он, наверное, разочарован тобой? Сынишка играет и поет в группе на подпевках.

Джордан прекрасно понимал — Оливер его просто провоцирует, специально выводит на конфликт. Но он не мог ничего с собой поделать, слишком уж больную тему поднял Сайкс. Глаза застлала багровая пелена и он бросился на Оли.

Возможно, если бы Джордан был чуть сильнее, если бы он был более хладнокровным, рассудительным и собранным — он бы оценил возможные варианты развития событий и исход был бы другим. Но в приступе дикой ненависти и гнева, вперемешку с болью и разочарованием он не соображал ничего.

Резкий удар в лицо остановил все его порывы задушить чертового Сайкса и Фиш, потеряв сознание повалился на пол.

***

Джордан снова поднимался на лифте. Этот стеклянный лифт был таким же, как и в сотнях других отелей, в которых они останавливались. Кто придумывает эти лифты? Почему все они одинаковые?

Двери наконец-то открылись, и он смог выйти из этой клетки. Тридцатый этаж, самый верхний, он был полностью забронирован для их группы. Четыре номера для ребят — Николлс любил тусоваться в одном номере с Кином или Ли, одному ему было вечно скучно. Джордан и Оли предпочитали в последнее время разные номера — раньше они постоянно зависали вместе и смотрели фильмы, играли в приставку или же Оли просто валялся на кровати и молча слушал как Фиш перебирает клавиши на своем синтезаторе. Теперь они уставали намного сильнее, а Оливер слишком увлекся кетамином. Он утверждал, что все держит под контролем и поэтому Джордан закрывал глаза на это его «увлечение» — обычно Оливер не выглядел таким уж обдолбанным. Просто казалось, что он слегка накуренный. Но моментами он становился просто невыносимым, стал каким-то раздражительным, злым и грубым. Поэтому Фиш и попросил менеджера заказывать ему отдельные номера в этом туре.

Джордан шагал к своей комнате, находящейся в самом конце коридора, когда почувствовал небольшой сквозняк, но по началу, даже не придал этому значения. Лишь поравнявшись с дверью в номер Оливера он с удивлением заметил, что дует именно оттуда. «Опять этот растяпа не выключил кондиционер!» — с раздражением подумал Фиш. Он взялся за ручку двери и резко открыл ее.

Время будто остановилось. Джордан смотрел на происходящее как от третьего лица.

Ветер… Он чувствовал запах, который приносит ветер… Запах городского смога, копоти, а также сосен и моря, смешивался в удивительный и незабываемый аромат. Джордан судорожно вдыхал его, и моргал, в попытках сбросить это наваждение. Это ведь не могло быть правдой!

Огромное широкое окно было распахнуто настежь. Тонкие пальцы практически не держались за раму. Оливеру пришлось согнуться почти пополам, чтобы уместиться на подоконнике. Он стоял у самого края, но обернулся, когда вошел Фиш. Лицо было мокрое от слез, ветер безжалостно трепал его темные волнистые волосы. И самое главное — одну ногу Сайкс уже занес над пустотой.

Они оба замерли в страхе.

— Оли…

Джордан смотрел в его испуганные глаза и видел в них свой страх. Только сейчас пришло осознание — появись он еще хоть на секунду позже и было бы поздно. Оливер стоит на краю и хочет сбросится с тридцатого этажа! ЕГО ОЛИВЕР ХОЧЕТ УМЕРЕТЬ!

— Оли, пожалуйста опусти ногу на подоконник. — Джордан рефлекторно вытянул руки перед собой, в попытках успокоить Сайкса. — Отойди от края! Что ты, мать твою, делаешь?

— Джордан… — всхлипывая прошептал Оли. — Я не хочу. Я не хочу больше всего этого. Отпусти меня.

— Ты сошел с ума? Ты хочешь, чтобы я разрешил тебе прыгнуть? — Фиш сделал шаг по направлению к окну, но Сайкс резко дернулся вперед с криком:

— Не подходи! Стой на месте!

Ветер раздувал его широкую майку. «Даже к смерти не может подготовиться, одет как попало!» — подумал вдруг Джордан. Лицо Сайкса было залито слезами, и Фиш никак не мог разглядеть, обдолбан тот или нет, темные волосы полностью закрывали глаза.

— Оли, пожалуйста… Спустись с окна. Давай поговорим? Я сделаю все, что ты скажешь, только слезь оттуда! — страх заставлял его сердце биться чаще и дышать глубже. У этого воздуха самый отвратительный запах, который он когда-либо чувствовал!

— Зачем? Эта боль… Я не могу больше ее чувствовать. Все это, оно и так убивает меня, — парень слегка выгнул руку и Фиш увидел синяки на его локтевых сгибах. Он стал колоть себе кетамин, из-за того, что дозы стали больше! «Так вот почему он все время ходит в этой дурацкой рубашке», — Джордан понял это только сейчас. — Зачем тянуть? Я так устал, Джордан, я просто хочу покоя.

— Почему ты не сказал? Когда тебе стало хуже? — Джордан заметил, как Оливер опять пошатнулся в сторону открытого окна. «Наверное все-таки под наркотой, он же почти на ногах не стоит», — подумал парень.

— Мне кажется я уже давно мертв внутри. И я уже так давно хотел это сделать. Только боялся. Ты ведь знаешь, Джордан, я трус еще тот. Но сейчас, — он посмотрел в небо прямо перед собой. — Сейчас я готов как никогда.

Как завороженный он смотрел прямо перед собой. Сайкс стоял на самом краю и уже давно не держался руками. Они безвольно повисли вдоль тела и пальцы дрожали от напряжения.

— Я все равно никому не нужен.

— Что ты такое говоришь? Ты нужен своей семье, родителям, нам с ребятами, фанатам. — Джордан тяжело сглотнул. — Ты нужен мне! Пожалуйста, не оставляй меня!

Оли смотрел на него, слегка повернувшись. Его глаза сияли как никогда ярко.

— Зачем тебе такой как я? Джордан, ты самый прекрасный человек, которого я знаю. Ты самый добрый, заботливый. Ты умный и рассудительный, воспитанный. Ты талантлив, в конце концов, в отличии от меня. Я не стою ничего в сравнении с тобой и лишь тяну тебя за собой на дно. — Оливер говорил это спокойно. Джордан подумал, что вероятно, Оли уже давно гоняет подобные мысли у себя в голове.

— Я? Ты правда считаешь, что я лучше тебя? Как, по-твоему, я могу хоть о ком-то заботиться, если я вечно ничего не замечаю? Видимо потому, что не такой я и умный, как ты думаешь! И мой талант ничто без тебя! Все эти способности, они раскрылись только с появлением тебя, Оливер! Ты изменил мою жизнь! — Джордан видел, что сам не заметив, Сайкс сделал шаг назад. Фиш понимал, что ему нужно продолжать. Он сможет заставить его слезть с чертового подоконника!

— Я опустившийся наркоман!

— Я УЖЕ ВИЖУ! НО ЭТО НИЧЕГО НЕ МЕНЯЕТ!

— Джордан, я не могу остановиться, — прошептал Оливер. — Эта зависимость, она сильнее меня. Я слишком слаб, чтобы справиться с ней.

— Я помогу тебе! — они оба не заметили, как получилось, что Фиш оказался в шаге от окна. Как-то Джордан успел незаметно подкрасться к Сайксу и теперь протянул дрожащую руку ладонью вверх. Оливер в последний раз посмотрел в открытое окно, а затем задумчиво на протянутую ему руку. И все же, после промедления, он нерешительно взял одними лишь пальцами руку лучшего друга.

В ту же секунду Фиш стиснул его тонкие пальцы мертвой хваткой, совершенно не волнуясь, больно ли Сайксу, и со всей силы дернул его на себя. Оливер вскрикнул, повалился на друга, и они оба упали на пол. Джордан изо всех сил прижимал к себе Сайкса, придавившего его своим весом, боясь не то, что отпустить того, а просто даже ослабить свою хватку. Он чувствовал, как трясет от рыданий вокалиста, но также чувствовал и свои слезы, текущие по лицу. Джордан гладил Оливера по волосам в попытках успокоить его и самого себя.

***

Фиш медленно возвращался к реальности. О ирония, теперь уже он сам лежал на том же диване, что и Оли парой часов ранее. И видимо на голове у него было тоже самое полотенце. Голова раскалывалась и лицо болело от полученного удара. «Надеюсь, этот придурок не сломал мне нос», — вяло подумал Джордан.

Ханна с Оливером уже тихо переругивались, стоя к нему спиной в метре от того места, где Фиш лежал.

— Надеюсь, он убьет тебя, когда очнется! Сама я этого не смогу сделать!

Джордан весь обратился вслух. Да, приличным людям не пристало подслушивать чужие разговоры, но он уже так устал быть вечно «хорошим Джорданом». Поэтому сейчас парень, не шевелясь лежал на диване, пытаясь не дышать слишком громко. Спасибо, что друзья стоят спиной и можно не закрывать глаза.

— Не убьет, он не для того меня спасал. Слишком любит меня.

Джордан слышал, с каким самодовольством Оливер произнес это. «Однако, — удивился Фиш, — не думал, что это так очевидно»

— Жаль, что ты так никогда и не осознаешь, и не оценишь этого! Играешься с ним как чертов ребенок с куклой! — злобно прошипела Ханна.

— Ты убила этого ребенка во мне! * — яростно выкрикнул ей в лицо Оли, забыв о лежащем на диване товарище. — Я доверял тебе, больше, чем кому-либо. Ты предала меня! Как ты вообще могла изменить мне _с ним_? — Сайкс стоял вплотную к Ханне и запустил руки в ее волосы, не давая ей возможности отвести взгляд. Девушка мягко отстранилась, грустно посмотрела на него и подняла свои руки, ткнув их ему прямо под нос:

— И я сполна расплатилась за это. Это всегда будет со мной, я всегда буду сожалеть о своей ошибке.

Тонкие выпирающие шрамы выглядели как причудливые браслеты. Даже татуировки, которые Ханна сделала поверх не скрывали их наличия.

— Я думал, все закончится, слезами, не думал, что на твоих запястьях останется «сувенир».** — Оливер с тоской посмотрел на ее руки. Он аккуратно взял их в свои и осторожно дотронулся до шрамов большими пальцами. В последний раз они виделись в больнице, он не видел ее руки так близко после расставания.

— Думал, ты один можешь делать глупости? — Ханна усмехнулась и мягко высвободила свои руки из его. Оливер прикрыл глаза и незаметно вдохнул ее запах. Ему повезло, что девушка не заметила этого, ведь она была намного ниже Оли, да еще и смотрела на свои запястья в этот момент.

— Знаешь, а ведь я был очарован тобой, когда встретил тебя.*** Это было как раз после того как… — Оли повернулся и взглянул на Джордана. Фиш едва успел прикрыть глаза. Актер из него был никакой, поэтому он знал — скоро все заметят, что он пришел в себя. Но парень хотел дослушать, что скажет Сайкс еще. — Как я был готов оставить эту жизнь.

— И я рада, что ты не сделал этого тогда, и что Джордан смог удержать тебя. Это ведь не я спасла тебя, а он. И он всегда рядом, а ты не ценишь этого. Я не знаю, чем могу помочь тебе и почему он притащил меня сюда. Я не могу сделать ничего такого, чего бы не мог он.

— Ханна, помнишь я говорил, что ты можешь провести меня через ад? ****

— Помню.

— И Джордан помнит. Поэтому и привел тебя. Он все еще надеется, что я могу снова стать тем Оли, которого он знает, — Сайкс грустно посмотрел на парня, лежащего на диване.

— И ты все еще можешь, Оли, ведь никогда не поздно. Бороться нужно постоянно, до последнего вздоха, — она положила ему ладонь на грудь. Лицо Сайкса слегка дернулось, но в целом — он никак не отреагировал на ее прикосновение.

— Но может я сейчас тот, кем являюсь на самом деле? Может сейчас я стал самим собой?

— Нет. Это ведь не ты. И я, и Джордан, и ты сам знаем это. Оли, ты не злой, не бесчувственный, тебе не плевать на других людей, на лучшего друга. Тот, кем ты пытаешься быть сейчас, это все лишь притворство. Я знаю, что что-то произошло и ты сорвался. Что это было?

Оливер ничего не ответил. В этот момент Джордан так некстати закашлялся и пришлось-таки прекратить ломать комедию. Ханна сразу же отскочила от Оливера, внезапно смутившись такой близости. Фиш сделал вид, что он ничего не заметил. Сайкс подошел к нему и протянул руку:

— Прости, что так получилось.

— Ничего, переживу, — Джордан пожал его руку в знак того, что не держит обиды.

—————  
* Tu as tué mon bébé. — Ты убила моего ребенка.  
** I always knew this is gonna end in tears. Didn't think your wrists will keep a souvenir. —  
Я всегда знал, что это закончится слезами. Но не думал, что на твоих запястьях останется сувенир.  
*** I know I said I was under your spell. — Знаю, я говорил, что очарован тобой.  
**** And I know I said you could drag me through Hell. — И, знаю, я говорил, что ты можешь провести меня через ад.

Все из песни BMTH — Ouch


	7. medicine

— Не могу в это поверить! — Ханна смотрела огромными глазами на Джордана. Ей приходилось бежать за ним вприпрыжку — один его шаг был как два ее. Она пыталась обогнать его и заглянуть в утомленное лицо. — Рыбка, что ты молчишь?

— Ханна, я очень устал и у меня голова раскалывается. Да, я тоже удивлен, но больше этого я хочу отвезти тебя домой, а потом поехать к себе и отключиться часов на двадцать.

— Ты точно в состоянии сесть за руль? — взволнованно спросила девушка, все еще пытаясь поймать его взгляд.

— Да, сейчас мало машин, — Джордан посмотрел в светлеющее небо. — Буду предельно внимателен и доберемся без проблем.

***

Джордан сидел на краю дивана вытирая запекшуюся на носу кровь мокрым полотенцем. Он бы и рад пойти в ванную и нормально умыться, но чертов Сайкс, сославшись на слабость грохнулся на диван и вытянул свои ноги прямо на колени к Фишу. Хитро, очень хитро. Он посмотрел на Оли и отметил, что тот и правда выглядит не очень. Почему его состояние меняется постоянно? Он то падает в обморок от одного лишь взгляда на бывшую жену, то умудряется нокаутировать друга, а потом вновь не в состоянии даже стоять. Как он это делает? И самое главное, сам-то Оли что чувствует при этих «скачках»?

Оливер выглядел печально — слипшиеся влажные волосы прилипли к лицу. Ему явно было жарко, он весь вспотел. Но снимать свою «броню» он тоже не собирался. Джордан видел, что его кофта намокла на спине, но предпочел делать вид, что так и должно быть. Он сыграет в эту игру вместо Сайкса — сделает вид, что вокалист в порядке, раз сам он прекратил притворяться.

Ханна кусала ногти стоя возле окна. Взгляд ее был расфокусирован, она была погружена в свои мысли. Тонкая складка между бровями давала понять сразу — мысли далеко не приятные. Джордан видел, как Оли прикрыв глаза в попытках скрыть свой интерес, смотрел на нее не отрываясь. Сам же Фиш тоже молчал и бросал косые взгляды на девушку. Видимо стоит признать — они с Оливером оба, как глупые дети, устроили сцену, а теперь ждут, когда Ханна, словно «мама» их рассудит и накажет виновного.

— Оливер… Ммм… — было заметно, как Ханне не комфортно поднимать эту тему, но она все же решилась на это. — А что по этому поводу думает твоя жена? Она не против того, что ты употребляешь?

Джордан впервые с момента появления на пороге у Оливера вспомнил про Алиссу:

— А кстати, где твоя жена?

Сайкс с безразличным видом пожал плечами:

— Она уехала с сестрой, та в гости приехала. Вроде два дня назад, отдыхать. Только не помню куда, меня тоже звали, но мне никуда не хочется ехать.

— И тебе все равно? Ты даже не звонил ей? — Джордан был в недоумении — Оливер всегда был малость беспечен к мелочам, рассеянным и глуповатым. Но не настолько же, чтобы абсолютно не интересоваться, где его жена. Фиш опешил и даже не мог подобрать слов. Зато Ханна снова вклинилась в их диалог, напоминая о своем присутствии:

— Оливер, так что с твоей женой? Она не пыталась бороться с твоей зависимостью?

— Ну возможно по началу еще и пыталась, но быстро сдалась. Ханна, она младше меня на десять лет. Ты правда думаешь, что она может хоть как-то меня переубедить в том, что я для себя решил?

— И с каких пор ты стал мерить авторитет возрастом? Так и говори, что тебе плевать на всех близких людей.

Джордан в это же время размышлял, почему Алисса не сказала ему о «порочном увлечении» Оли и не попросила помочь. Она живет с ним, общается больше, чем кто-либо. И конечно, она первая заметила его изменившееся поведение. Ведь на перемены, происходившие с Оливером нельзя было закрыть глаза и сделать вид, что их нет. Он словно стал жёстче, там, где раньше был мягок и чувствительнее там, где был равнодушен. Да и потом, она же его жена, постоянно видит его обнаженным, и, наверное, сразу заметила эти следы от уколов. И Алисса всегда могла сказать об этом, кому угодно из группы, Никколсу, Кину, Малии, или самому Фишу. Да, они не особо ладили, но в такие моменты нормальные люди отбрасывают все свои недовольства друг другом в сторону и объединяются для решения общей проблемы. Значит, тут было что-то еще.

— Оливер, — медленно протянул Джордан, — а не хочешь ли ты все-таки сказать мне, кто снабжает тебя наркотиками?

Оли мгновенно насупился. Лучшего подтверждения своим догадкам Фишу и не требовалось.

— Значит это она? Где она вообще достала кетамин? Как нашла продавцов?

— Ну скажем так, у нее есть некий опыт в этом. Когда растешь в неблагополучном районе сразу замечаешь всех странных людей и все злачные места. Это уже как рефлекс.

— И ты не боялся посылать ее за наркотиками для себя? А если бы ее взяли с ними? — Джордан почувствовал, как снова начинает потихоньку злиться на Оливера. — Оли, ты хоть понимаешь, что она могла сесть и надолго только из-за твоей беспечности.

— Я понимаю, и сам ей об этом говорил. Не делай из меня какого-то конченого морального урода, я еще пока соображаю, что к чему, — резко бросил ему Сайкс. — Алисса была не против. Если уж на то пошло, она сама предложила. Мне было плохо после той странной травы, и она принесла его домой.

— Зачем?

Фиш недоумевал — зачем бы Алиссе приносить домой именно кетамин и как она думала он может помочь Оли? Девушка знала о том, как легко он может снова попасться в эту ловушку. Джордан помнил, как несколько месяцев назад Сайкс так обкурился неведомой дури, что чуть не помер от «приходов». То, что его тогда жестко «ломало», после того как он намешал траву, кокаин и море виски еще не было поводом для того, чтобы подсунуть ему кетамин. Это все равно, что тушить огонь бензином — станет только хуже. Зачем она это сделала Джордан все ещё не знал, зато теперь он хорошо понимал, почему Алисса не сказала никому из ребят, а так же не попросила помочь его самого — он бы убил ее.

— Понятия не имею зачем, но спасибо ей за это. Ломка прошла сразу же. Мне стало лучше.

— Да ты скоро сдохнешь, какой лучше? Ты себя вообще видел? Оли, ты как живой труп! — Джордан чувствовал, как снова в нем закипает ярость. — Да ты осознаешь хоть, что Алисса не помогла тебе, а наоборот, сделала хуже, сама не понимая?

Оливер сидел нахмурившись. Очевидно, он все прекрасно понимал, только не хотел признавать, как упрямый ребенок. Поправочка — тридцатилетний ребенок.

— Что будем делать? — вывела их из ступора Ханна. Девушка смотрела на них исподлобья, буквально прожигая насквозь своими огромными глазами. — Оли, ты так и планируешь утверждать, что тебе не нужна помощь, или мать твою, признаешь наконец-то это и дашь нам шанс, чтобы я могла потом спокойно уйти и не видеть тебя более?

— Что мешает тебе уйти сейчас? И забрать его, — Оливер кивнул головой в сторону Джордана, — с собой?

— _Я_ могу уйти в любой момент. Но есть разница между просто бросить вас двоих и потерять всякое уважение к себе, и уйти после того, как ты наконец-то станешь собой.

— Не строй из себя святошу. Думаешь, потусовалась в Непале, так все, стала лучше других, замолила грешки, выправила карму, или как там у вас говорят? Я тебя знаю, Ханна, и ты совсем не изменилась.

— Ты тоже! Я знаю тебя не хуже! Можешь сколь угодно долго прикидываться, что тебе все равно, я вижу, что тебе больно, что-то пожирает тебя изнутри и это отнюдь не кетамин! — Ханна буквально в секунду преодолела расстояние, разделявшее ее и Оливера. Воздух между ними буквально искрил. «Они даже не замечают, что происходит между ними» — подумал Фиш, глядя на эту сцену. Он чувствовал себя лишним, но и уйти незаметно не получилось бы, поэтому он замер, стараясь даже не дышать.

Девушка стояла в шаге от Сайкса и тот, непроизвольно, тянулся к ней буквально всем телом.

— Я не уверен, что, если я брошу, я не… — его голос сорвался на сиплый шепот. — Что я не захочу… что я захочу дальше жить…

Оливер стоял перед Ханной опустив голову вниз. Плечи были безвольно опущены. Сейчас могло показаться, что он худее Ханны, настолько Оли выглядел плачевно.

Для Фиша слова друга стали откровением, он даже и не думал, что Оли может снова допустить мысли о самоубийстве. Просто, что такого должно быть в его голове, что он опять хочет закончить свою безумную жизнь? Почему-то Джордан был уверен, что это причина, а не следствие появления кетамина. Видимо Оливер уже давно думал об этом, но, как всегда, боялся и решил забыться в наркотическом дурмане, в надежде избавиться от этих мыслей.

— Ты совсем сдурел? Я не для того тогда лез за тобой в окно, чтобы ты снова пытался сдохнуть! — Джордан чувствовал безумную обиду и злость. Еду было обидно, за то, что тот раз оставил неизгладимый след видимо только на нем. И злился на Оливера, что он совсем не оценил его поступка. — Ах ты сволочь неблагодарная! Я спас тебя не для того, чтобы ты снова делал это!

— Джордан! — закричала Ханна на него.

— Ну так не надо было вмешиваться, надо было не лезть куда не просят! Хотя, о чем я? Ты всю жизнь так делаешь, лезешь не в своё дело!

— Оли, прекрати! — все ещё пыталась успокоить их Ханна.

Джордан понимал — она боится, что они опять устроят потасовку. Джордан подумал было, как приятно было бы пересчитать зубы Оливеру кулаком, но тут же отогнал от себя эту мысль.

— Ханна не лезь! — Оливер злобно сверкнул на неё глазами. — Значит ты теперь меня попрекать этим решил? Я всегда знал для чего я тебе! Думаешь не вижу? Какой ты мне друг? Ты используешь меня, мое имя и мою группу и для тебя я не больше, чем способ заработка! Поэтому ты не дал мне тогда прыгнуть, потому что без меня группа бы развалилась!

Джордан не верил своим ушам. Как у Сайкса повернулся язык сказать такую мерзкую ложь ему прямо в глаза? А то, что Оли врет понимали все в этой комнате. У него не было человека, ближе Джордана. Ближе Фиша Оливеру была разве что Ханна. Но последние пару лет Джордан все же был его единственной родственной душой. Они были словно близнецы, понимали друг друга без слов, всегда знали, что и кому нужно, волновались и заботились друг о друге. И группа, для них она никогда не была средством заработка, это был лишь бонус за старания. Музыка всегда была первична. «Bring me the Horizon» была их детищем, которое они подняли практически с колен вместе.

— Ничего больше сказать не хочешь? — вызывающе спросил Фиш, повышая голос.

— Да я много чего мог бы тебе сказать. Накопилось знаешь-ли достаточно! — Сайкс сделал несколько шагов навстречу другу. Его немного потряхивало, и он нетвердо стоял на ногах.

Их с Джорданом разделяло не больше двух шагов, но оба боялись сократить расстояние, опасаясь перейти от слов к делу — к драке. Как будто вся их дружба уместилась в этом небольшом пространстве и сделанный шаг будет окончательной и бесповоротной точкой в их дружбе. И, Господи помилуй, никогда еще Джордан не хотел так сильно быть рядом с Оливером — уж очень ему хотелось прижать Сайкса к стене и выдавить из него то, что тот не сказал вслух.

Но в этот момент перед глазами промелькнула тень. Ханна встала между ними буквально уперевшись каждому в грудь руками. И Фиш, и Сайкс были на добрых двадцать сантиметров выше Ханны и могли видеть только ее темноволосую макушку. Но потом хрупкая девушка умудрилась так сильно их толкнуть, что они с Сайксом сделали несколько шагов назад, друг от друга. Оба смотрели с изумлением на нее — они не ожидали активных действий от нее. Ханна, повернувшись к Джордану яростно посмотрела на него и одними губами произнесла: «Заткнись!». А потом она переключила внимание на Оли — повернувшись снова толкнула его в грудь, и он покорно повалился на диван.

— Оливер Сайкс, ты ведешь себя как последняя скотина! Почему, просто почему ты так себя ведешь? Ты не похож на того, кого я знала, кого я любила. Но я вижу — ты не изменился, просто корчишь из себя не пойми кого. Ты оскорбляешь последнего человека, которому на тебя не плевать! — Ханна не глядя ткнула рукой себе за спину в сторону Фиша. — Кто будет с тобой, если он уйдет и не вернется? Как быстро ты сойдешь с ума наедине с собой? Почему бы тебе просто не смириться? * Ведь мне не по силам спасти тебя от самого себя. ** Тебе нужно попробовать свои лекарства ***, по-другому не выйдет. Ты хочешь умереть? — она, прищурившись наклонилась к нему настолько близко, что ее волосы упали Оли на лицо. — А ты подумал о том, что твоя смерть будет в агонии от передоза? Ты говорил, что ты трус, что ты всего боишься? Так бойся умереть от боли, страдая в одиночестве. А ты останешься один, если продолжишь отталкивать всех вокруг.

Она смотрела на него в упор еще несколько мгновений, а затем выпрямилась. Оливер продолжал смотреть на нее — в его глаза блестели от слез, и он попытался стереть их руками, но только размазал по щекам. Джордан подумал, что Оливер испугался того, о чем старался думать только как о подконтрольном ему процессе, а не о неконтролируемом событии — о своей смерти. Оли даже не задумывался о том, что не он решает, когда и как ему умереть. Ханна сделала то, чего Фиш от нее хотел, то, чего не мог сделать сам — она нашла нужные слова. И это было поразительно!

— Думаю, пора прекратить, **** — тихо сказал он. — Я попробую, я не стану отказываться от лекарств. В последний раз я попробую. Но если ничего из этого не выйдет — вы оставите меня в покое.

Оливер уже не смотрел на Ханну, он смотрел только на Джордана. Ведь Сайкс понимал, кто сильнее всего желает, чтобы он завязал с наркотиками. Джордан лишь кивнул в ответ, но Оли видел, как моментально он расслабился, словно одно лишь обещание попробовать сняло с него неподъемную ношу.

Джордан смотрел на Оливера, и они как будто негласно что-то обсуждали. Для Ханны это их странное общение было загадкой. Порой они могли еще и кивать, качать головами и хмуриться, как будто реально что-то обсуждали. Но сейчас парни просто молча смотрели друг другу в глаза. А затем Джордан кивнул Оливеру и сказал, все еще глядя на Сайкса:

— Ханна, наверное, нам уже пора, время позднее, невежливо засиживаться в гостях.

Девушка могла лишь согласиться с этим.

***

Джордан остановил свою машину возле дома, в котором была квартира Ханны и заглушил мотор. Повернувшись, он посмотрел на девушку на соседнем сидении. Она казалась такой хрупкой, чувствительной и какой-то несерьезной, ребячливой на первый взгляд. Но внутри этой оболочки скрывался человек с большим сердцем, стальным характером и бесконечно доброй душой. Джордан уже не понимал, как он жил все эти годы без нее, без ее улыбки, без ее разговоров. Они встретились меньше суток назад, но он и представить не мог, что теперь они вновь могут расстаться, что она исчезнет из его жизни.

— Ханна, я не знаю, как ты смогла сделать это, как ты нашла нужные слова?

— Все же просто, Рыбка, — улыбнулась девушка. — Ты никогда не умел слушать и запоминать то, что он говорит. Он же ясно дал понять — давно бы убил себя, если бы не боялся. Смерть — это единственное чего он боится. А дальше… — она запнулась, словно хотела что-то сказать, но передумала. — А дальше была импровизация. Честно говоря, я даже не думала, что он так легко согласится. Наверное, есть какой-то подвох.

— Ты встретишься с ним еще раз? — с надеждой спросил Фиш.

Ханна лишь грустно улыбнулась и покачала головой:

— Извини, Джордан, но дальше ты сам. Это оказалось тяжелее, чем я думала.

Только сейчас он заметил, что тушь у Ханны размазалась под глазами, по всей видимости от подступавших слез, на лице проступили невидимые до этого морщины, а пальцы слегка дрожали. Что ж… Как Ханна и говорила, он был весьма и весьма невнимателен к деталям.

— Хорошо, я не настаиваю. Спасибо, что помогла мне.

— Не за что, Рыбка. Присматривай за ним получше, мне не внушает доверия это его быстрое согласие, — сказала девушка, уже выходя из машины.

Джордан смотрел ей вслед и думал, что и сам уже никогда не сможет доверять Оливеру.

—————  
* Why don't you deal with it? — Почему бы просто не смириться?  
** I can't save you from yourself. — Ведь мне не по силам спасти тебя от самого себя.  
*** You need a taste of your own medicine. — Тебе нужно попробовать свои лекарства.  
**** I think it's time to stop. — Думаю, пора прекратить.

Все из песни BMTH — medicine


	8. sugar honey ice & tea

POV Оливер

Руки дрожат. Я почти попал, почти. Левая рука начинает синеть — слишком долго затянут на ней жгут. Такое со мной случается не часто, обычно все-таки хватает меткости. Но не сейчас не после того, как я держался 4 дня. Ломает так, что нет сил терпеть, и плевать что я там наобещал Ханне и Джордану. Эти их заменители помогают только моментами. Господи, да где эта чертова вена? Ищу ее уже практически на ощупь, глаза не видят ничего. И вот, наконец-то, попал! Едва слышный хруст — игла в нужном месте. Быстро выдавливаю все подчистую из шприца — в прошлый раз затормозил, рука дернулась и порвалась вена. Кровищи было… Джордан как увидел это багровое пятно, чуть в обморок не грохнулся. Слабак, он не видел, что у меня в других местах. Расстегиваю жгут одной рукой.

Мысли в голове мгновенно проясняются. Я знаю, что это ненадолго, сейчас они снова затуманятся, а затем придут галлюцинации. Ничего особенного, просто тени перед глазами маячат, нет такого как раньше, как тогда. А минут через сорок они исчезнут, и я останусь в тишине. Как в вакууме. У кетамина есть одно отличное свойство — он отключает чувства, боль проходит. Любая, как физическая, так и душевная. Вот, уже начинается — думать становится тяжело.

Желчь и желудочный сок подкатывают к горлу, обжигая пищевод и вырываются наружу. Кровь, я чувствую ее, вижу ее! По телу проносится судорога, сначала одна, потом вторая, а затем еще и еще. Сосуды в носу лопаются и кровь течет ручьем по лицу на мою любимую толстовку. Твою мать, ну почему я вечно веду себя как идиот? Не стоило же ставиться обычной дозой после четырехдневного перерыва. Телефон попадается под руку случайно, а затем меня уносит…

***

Я вновь подхожу к окну. Господи, сколько я еще буду видеть его? И хватит уже говорить мне что делать! Достал уже это смех в голове, я знаю все и без тебя.

_«Ха-ха, слабак, ты никогда не сделаешь это! Ты трус!»_

Снова трясу головой. Пусть прекратится, пожалуйста, что я еще должен сделать, чтобы остаться один?

_«Ты и так знаешь это, Оливер. Посмотри на себя — от одного твоего вида блевать тянет. Самое отвратительное существо на свете!»_

Удар! Голова звенит, но все по-прежнему. Как бы сотрясение себе не заработать этими ударами.

_«Посмотри на себя!»_

Повернув голову, встречаюсь со своим отражением в зеркале, и к глазам подступают слезы. Что за хрень? Почему я так ужасно выгляжу? Под глазами огромные черные круги. Щеки впали, лицо казалось безумно худым. Нет, я, конечно, уже не известно сколько толком не ем и, вероятно, немного похудел. Фиш постоянно вяжется, но меня тошнит от одного лишь вида еды. Но неужели, я так плохо выгляжу? Руками ощупываю лицо. Нет, не кажется, зеркало не врет.

_«Хорошо, что ты сам о нем вспомнил. Ты же понимаешь, ты просто ноль в сравнении с ним. Джордан всю жизнь будет лучше. Ему даже не нужно стараться! Всю жизнь будешь видеть его взгляд. Ему тебя жаль. Ты жалок, Оливер»_

— ХВАТИТ! — падаю на колени и сжимаю голову, в попытках выдавить оттуда голос.

_«Ты дурной? Ты же понимаешь, что я не уйду, я — это и есть ты. Хочешь остаться один? ОТКРОЙ ЧЕРТОВО ОКНО!»_

Рыдания подкатывают к горлу. Сколько это уже длится? Месяц, два, три? Я уже не помню, когда я был один. Не знаю, хватит ли у меня сейчас духу. Я уже четыре раза пробовал. Мне не понравилось резать вены — больно, грязно и в прошлый раз не получилось. Оказывается, надо резать вдоль, а не поперек! Кто бы знал. А еще не всякие таблетки подходят. От большинства, как я уже потом узнал, при передозировке тебя просто вывернет на изнанку и максимум от чего ты можешь умереть в таком случае — захлебнуться своими же рвотными массами. Как-то так тоже не хотелось бы. А покупать всякие противорвотные слишком запарно. Проще выйти в окно. Вот только дважды я не смог. Вроде бы уже отпустил руки, но что-то все равно останавливает. То ли страх, то ли что-то еще.

_«Давай же Оливер, давай»_

Я поворачиваю эту долбаную ручку. Будь ты проклят, мир, в котором я не хочу жить. Шаг, еще шаг, я уже не держусь. Но в этот момент в дверь влетает Джордан и время замирает…

***

— Я помогу тебе!

Черт, когда он успел подойти так близко ко мне?

_«Оливер, не смей!»_

Я снова посмотрел в окно. Господи, как страшно! Рука Джордана, такая знакомая так близко. Может быть он поможет мне? Если нет, то я же всегда смогу сделать это снова. Достаточно ведь просто открыть окно. Посмотрим, что из этого получится. Я беру его за руку.

Мать твою! Воздух буквально выбило из груди от удара об Фиша. Пальцы хрустят. Он сломает мне руку! И, Боже, я опять остался здесь! В голове прояснилось и я остался один, в тишине. Не знаю, надолго ли, но это было удивительно. Я так не хочу умирать! Слезы потекли против воли, а затем началась самая настоящая истерика. Я НЕ УМЕР, Я ЖИВ!

— Шшш, тише, Оли, все хорошо, — я слышу, как он тоже плачет, но при этом хочет успокоить меня — прижимает к себе, гладит по волосам, обнимает.

Пожалуй, Джордан самый прекрасный человек из всех, что я знаю. Могу ли я ненавидеть его за что-нибудь? Нет. Можно ли злиться на него за его занудство и педантичность? Нет. Можно ли не любить его? Очевидно же, что нет.

От дыхания Фиша шевелятся волосы, упавшие мне на лицо. Надо бы подстричь их, скоро на девчонку стану похож. Подняв глаза, я смотрю прямо на острый подбородок Джордана. Что ж, скорей всего он будет не рад, но плевать. Не убьёт же он меня? Кажется сейчас я слишком люблю его и слишком обдолбан, чтобы думать о последствиях.

Подтянувшись чуть выше, я прикасаюсь к его губам своими, покрытыми коростами от постоянных обкусываний. Джордан изумленно уставился на меня своими прозрачными глазами. Такие красивые… Ему самому не больно смотреть на себя в зеркало? Не режет глаза от такой красоты?

— Оли, что ты делаешь? — тихо спросил он, когда я поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на него. Хотел бы я и сам знать. Вместо ответа снова наклоняюсь к его губам.

И он целует меня в ответ! М-да, даже целуется как какая-то монашка. Герцог до мозга костей. Небось у них там и для таких случаев есть какие-то инструкции и правила этикета. По крайней мере, не оттолкнул. Нагло воспользовавшись преимуществом того, что я сверху хватаю его руки за запястья и прижимаю к полу. Он лишь удивленно смотрит на меня. В этом весь Джордан — никогда не кричит, не закатывает истерик, всегда вежливый и деликатный. Вероятно, именно он потом будет извиняться за это передо мной, а не наоборот.

Видимо, Джордан решил, что если он легко поцелует меня в ответ, то все на этом и закончится. Как бы не так! Я хочу, чтобы он почувствовал мое безумие, забрал мою боль. Ощутил тоже что и я сейчас. Тем более, осталось немного — в голове опять начало шуметь, а перед глазами замелькали темные пятна. Поэтому я отпускаю руки и хватаю его за лицо, притягивая к себе, не давая возможности увернуться. Жадно целую его губы, умудряясь прокусить нижнюю до крови…

***

Одним движением он выносит дверь.

— Он здесь! Алисса!

Хм, Алисса вернулась? Я и не знал. Глаза тяжело открывать — свет который врубил Фиш выжигает их. Зрение не фокусируется, но я вижу его расплывчатое лицо перед собой и ярко-голубые глаза. Ладно, пожалуй, вижу я только их. Почему-то мне становится смешно, и я улыбаюсь, смеяться нет сил. Глаза закрываются. Опять хочется спать…

— Оливер, открой глаза!

Какого черта он кричит? Что, не понятно? Я устал, хочу немного отдохнуть. ТВОЮ МАТЬ!

Пощечина Джордана вырывает меня из цепких объятий сна и я снова вижу его и Алиссу за ним. Она напугана, но только кого боится — меня, лежащего на полу в ванной, или Джордана, обезумевшего от злости и страха?

— Алисса, звони в скорую, быстро! — кричит он, даже не поворачиваясь, открывая мои глаза и рассматривая их.

— Нет, Алисса, пожалуйста! Со мной все хорошо, правда. Я только немного полежу и все будет хорошо, — пытаюсь посмотреть на нее из-за плеча Джордана, но тот удерживает мое лицо руками и открывает мои глаза шире, чтобы рассмотреть зрачки. Идиот! Естественно, они огромные, и свет, он буквально выжигает их.

— Алисса, я сказал звони в скорую! Он сейчас отъедет прямо тут! — теперь уже обернувшись он кричит, глядя ей в глаза. Взгляд Алиссы бешено мечется с Джордана на меня. Пытаюсь всем своим видом убедить ее, что я в полном порядке. Но видимо, выгляжу я максимально паршиво — она выхватывает телефон и выбегает в коридор. Не хочу оставаться с ним наедине.

— Оли, ты же мне обещал! Почему ты опять за свое? Тебе было плохо? Почему не позвонил мне? — его руки стягивают грязную одежду с меня. Столько вопросов. Знаю, он боится, что я снова потеряю сознание, но и говорить так же быстро, как он я не могу. Мозг так медленно все воспринимает.

— Прости меня, я не хотел, оно как-то само получилось. Но я правда больш… — договорить мне не дают — Джордан злобно сжимает зубы и ударяет кулаком об пол. Боже, его рука! Я вижу, как кровь стекает от разбитых костяшек и капает на пол.

— Ты думаешь я снова поверю словам наркомана? — выдавливает он сквозь зубы яростно глядя на меня. Он хватает мою грязную кофту и прижимает к руке, сжатой в кулак. Я только и успеваю заметить, как она дрожит. А вдруг он сломал ее? Мне до слез жаль его руки, тонкие длинные пальцы пианиста.

— Какого черта ты плачешь? Не пытайся меня разжалобить своими слезами, я больше не куплюсь на них, — все еще злобно отвечает Джордан. Но меня не обмануть — я вижу в его глазах, все, что он пытается скрыть. Все, что могу — лишь улыбнуться на это.

— Прости меня, я не хотел, чтобы все так получилось, — говорю искренне. Джордан лишь смотрит на меня своими прозрачными глазами. Где-то на краю сознания всплывают воспоминания… Его глаза… Что-то похожее уже было…

***

Скорая приехала достаточно быстро. Джордан отвалил немало денег за то, чтобы сохранить все в тайне. Не факт, что получится, но попытаться-то стоило, может еще есть шанс удержать их общую репутацию на плаву.

Пока двое врачей осматривали Оливера и пытались найти хоть одну целую вену, чтобы поставить капельницу, третий занимался самим Джорданом. Он деловито поцокал, когда увидел его руку:

— Вы понимаете, что по-хорошему нужно сделать снимок? Скорей всего, с вероятностью в 90% у вас перелом. А если нет, то вы, сэр, большой везунчик.

— Да, я понимаю и беру всю ответственность на себя. Если нужно, я подпишу документы, что отказываюсь от помощи, — устало ответил Фиш. Он видел, как опухла рука — скорей всего доктор прав, и он по глупости сломал руку. Забавно то, что для него руки — это, по сути, и есть его инструмент. Без клавиш он не проживал ни дня с момента, как научился играть. А теперь придется привыкнуть или просто смотреть на синтезатор, или играть левой рукой. Джордан зашипел от боли, когда на разбитые костяшки полился антисептик, но не более того. Он уже слишком привык к боли,

Оливера уже переложили на каталку. Как уж они смогли найти, куда воткнуть иглу Джордан не понимал. Мало того, что все вены исколоты самим Сайксом, так еще и тело было плотно покрыто узором из татуировок. Но тем не менее, от тыльной стороны ладони тянулась трубка к стойке с капельницей.

— Мы можем забирать его? — спросил доктор. Забавно, что спросил он у Джордана, а не у Алиссы, хотя она заполняла документы как жена Оливера. Но почему-то те сделали вывод, что решает здесь все Фиш. Ну, собственно, так и было. Проигнорировав умоляющий взгляд Оливера Джордан, утвердительно кивнул головой.

Джордан не собирался ехать за ним в больницу, по крайней мере не сейчас. А вот жена Сайкса попыталась пойти вслед за врачами, но Фиш окликнул ее.

— Джордан, я хочу поехать с ним в больницу, — недовольно буркнула Алисса, даже не стараясь скрыть свою неприязнь к клавишнику.

— Ничего страшного, доедешь на своей машине, — он кивнул врачам, чтобы они не ждали их. — Я хотел кое-что спросить у тебя. Про кетамин, который ты дала ему.

Девушка испуганно вскинула на него глаза, как вор, пойманный за руку.


	9. why you gotta kick me when i'm down?

На улице было удивительно тепло для такого пасмурного дня. Лето заканчивалось — ветра становились холоднее, дожди чаще, а листвы под ногами больше. Именно ее шелест и слышал Джордан, шагая в тишине рядом с Оливером. Сегодня ему разрешили выйти вместе с ним на прогулку. В частной клинике, куда затолкали вокалиста, Джордан и Алисса были очень строгие правила. Хоть на территории клиники и имелся обширный парк, гулять в одиночку пациентам в нем не разрешалось — сказывалась специфика людей, пребывающих в данном заведении. Если у какого-нибудь героинового наркомана вдруг начнется ломка, то четырехметровый забор его не остановит.

Оливер молча шел рядом. Он стал удивительно спокойным. Джордан помнил каждый свой визит сюда — первую неделю тот кричал от боли практически без остановки, срывая и без того больное горло, его привязывали к койке, потому что он пытался разодрать руки, тело, лицо. Он кричал, что под кожей что-то есть. Больно было видеть его таким. Сайкс, рыдая умолял забрать его, клялся всем на свете, что больше никогда и ничего не примет, а когда Фиш твердо отказывал ему — осыпал проклятиями.

А потом все резко закончилось. Джордан помнил тот день, когда он бежал по звенящему от тишины коридору и был абсолютно уверен — его друг умер. Но Оли лишь тихо сидел на своей кровати, уставившись в одну точку. Как уже потом Фишу объяснили — это просто реакция на лекарства и антидепрессанты. Эмоции и чувства блокируются, а лекарства начинают действовать, вытесняя тягу к кетамину.

Спустя несколько дней Фиша все еще удивляло пассивное состояние Оливера. Он исподтишка смотрел на него. Сайкс медленно шел, наклонив голову вниз, темные волосы частично скрывали лицо. Не сказать, что выглядеть он стал лучше — болезненная худоба, землистого цвета кожа и синяки по всему телу, все это никуда не делось. Но его перестало трясти, бросать то в жар, то в холод, давление практически выровнялось. Все это Джордан знал со слов врачей. Как и то, что Оливер стал понемногу есть. Ему диагностировали нервное расстройство питания, развившееся на фоне зависимости от кетамина и от этого тоже предстояло лечиться.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? Может быть вернемся?

— Нет. Я уже не могу там сидеть, я задыхаюсь в четырех стенах, — бесцветным голосом произнес Оли.

— Хорошо, как скажешь.

Оливер задумчиво покусал губу, а затем спросил:

— Джордан… Ты ничего не говорил Алиссе?

Джордан максимально спокойным и будничным тоном ответил, что нет. Не стал рассказывать Оливеру, как был готов выбить из девушки признание, как орал на нее, вжимая в стену и не давая возможности ускользнуть от его цепкого взгляда. И как наконец-то сдалась и выпалила, что это она дала кетамин Оливеру. Сайксу было так хреново, что он умолял дать ему что-то «пожестче». И в итоге она уступила, потому что боялась отказать ему, боялась, что он развернётся и хлопнет дверью. А он иногда намекал, то ли в шутку, то ли всерьез, что уйдет к бывшей жене. Девушка потакала ему во всем, терпела все выходки и никому не рассказывала о них, лишь бы оставаться с Оли.

После этого девушка разразилась рыданиями, но Фишу было плевать на них. Он так и знал — все это связано с Алиссой напрямую. Как только она появилась в жизни Сайкса тот стал меняться и становиться более странным и непредсказуемым. Почему-то он был не удивлен, Джордан знал, что у нее никогда не хватало духу спорить с Оли, тот подавлял девушку своим характером. Они даже не спорили никогда — Алисса просто делала то, что решил ее муж. А вот то, что Оливер допускал мысль вернуться к Ханне было неожиданностью. Возможно, именно это мучило его — необходимость выбора, страх того, что у них с Ханной снова ничего не получится и боязнь людских пересудов, что он простил бывшую жену и вернулся к ней. Оливер всегда был особо чувствителен к чужому мнению.

— А почему… Почему она ни разу не пришла? — в голосе слышалось непонимание, заканчивал Оли уже трагичным шепотом. — Я так хотел ее увидеть, мне было так плохо, так больно.

Фиш не знал, что ему ответить. Он не запрещал девушке приходить и был удивлен, что она не навестила мужа. Хотя, возможно, она боялась столкнуться здесь с Джорданом — они не общались с того дня, как Сайкса забрали в больницу, Алисса избегала всяческого контакта, чувствуя себя виноватой. Оли устало опустился на лавку и закинул голову назад, смотря на серые тучи. Фиш молча присел рядом.

— Я просто не понимаю, почему она ни разу не пришла? Может быть с ней что-нибудь случилось? Или она чем-то занята? Хотя вот Ханна нашла время, — вслух рассуждал Оли.

Джордан встрепенулся. Ханна? Ему не послышалось?

— Ханна приходила к тебе? Сюда?

— Да, уже трижды. Вот, последний раз была вчера утром. Мы гуляли здесь, она показывала мне свои фотографии из Непала. Знаешь, наверное, я потом туда съезжу. Там так красиво.

Джордан только хмыкнул. Надо будет позвонить ей, спросить, что между ними с Сайксом происходит, что она наговорила ему про свой «драгоценный» Непал и почему не сказала Фишу, что посещает бывшего мужа. Помнится, она даже от личной встречи с ним отказывалась.

— Джордан, можно я тебя кое о чем спрошу?

Оливер все еще полулежал, глядя вверх и Фиш не мог видеть полностью его лица, но тем не менее с интересом смотрел на него.

— Да, конечно, все что угодно.

Сайкс немного помялся, а затем все-таки произнес:

— Джордан, почему ты развелся с Эммой? Вы же так долго были вместе.

Фиш с удивлением посмотрел на Сайкса. С чего бы ему интересоваться причинами? Это все уже дела давно минувших лет. Раньше почему-то Оли не интересовался подробностями их разрыва. Джордану это решение далось нелегко, и он долго переживал, практически ни с кем, не разговаривая и не обсуждая личную жизнь. Все знали о том, что он разводится, но более никто из друзей не интересовался, чтобы не давить на больное.

— Оли, ты же знаешь — я не люблю об этом говорить.

— Мне просто интересно, как ты понял, что вам стоит отпустить друг друга, — Оливер повернулся на лавке лицом к другу, поджав под себя одну ногу.

— Так иногда случается, Оли, люди расходятся. Я просто осознал, что мы стали слишком разными людьми и на стало сложно жить вместе. Знаешь, последние месяцы я практически не появлялся дома, часто даже спал прямо в студии.

— Нет, я этого не знал. Получается, когда я приходил иногда утром, и ты был там, это не потому, что ты приходил раньше, а просто не уходил с вечера?

— Примерно так и было, я просто не хотел тебе говорить. Только Ли знал, он видел пару раз меня, спящего на диване, когда возвращался за своими забытыми вещами. Но я попросил его никому не говорить.

— А ты когда разводился, ты все еще любил Эмму?

— Конечно. Я и сейчас все еще люблю ее, — Фиш никак не мог понять, к чему же ведет Оли. — Чувства, они остаются, просто меняются. Нельзя так просто взять и выбросить несколько лет из жизни и вычеркнуть человека из памяти. А почему тебя вообще вдруг заинтересовал мой развод?

Оли задумчиво посмотрел на свою ладонь. На пальцах до сих пор читались буквы S U M T — остатки прежней безумной любви, парная татуировка с Ханной.

— Я не уверен в том, что правильно поступил, женившись на Алиссе. Мне казалось, что я по-настоящему люблю ее. А сейчас уже и не уверен в этом, мне кажется, я разлюбил ее. Точнее… — Оливер нахмурился, пытаясь подобрать нужные слова. — Я скорей не люблю ее так, как раньше. Тогда, она появилась и просто спасла меня от самого себя. Я думаю, ты и сам помнишь, как это было, когда мы расстались с Ханной.

О, Джордан прекрасно помнил это. Он жил у Оливера практически месяц, наблюдая за его запоем и пытаясь не дать ему сделать каких-то непоправимых глупостей. Для Сайкса измена Ханны была настолько неожиданной, что это сломало его. Фиш помнил тот невероятный Glastonbury в 2016 году, когда Ханна была в клинике, после неудачной попытки вскрыть вены. Оливер тогда порядочно напился, что не добавило его и без того взрывному характеру адекватности. Микрофон не включился, но Оли продолжал злобно орать, а потом, со слов Сайкса, он попытался «починить» его, ударив об свое лицо несколько раз и разбив губы в кровь. Тогда же он и послал Ханну к черту, зная, что она точно смотрит трансляцию. Как ни странно, после публичного «крика души» ему стало легче, как будто признав все произошедшее вслух он принял это. Алкогольные вечера становились все короче, он стал больше спать, писать безумные тексты (которые все еще лежали у Фиша в коробке в шкафу) и практически полностью закрылся в себе. Говорить Оливер не желал ни с кем, пока в итоге Джордан насильно не отволок его к психотерапевту.

Появление в их жизни Алиссы стало буквально спасением — Оливер сразу же увлекся ей. Джордан постоянно смеялся над их разговорами — девушка практически не говорила на английском и им приходилось импровизировать с помощью жестов и Google-переводчика. Не то, чтобы Фиш был слишком доволен их романом — девушка была слишком молода, могла в любой момент переключиться на кого-то другого, да и вряд ли Оливеру стоило бросаться из одних отношений в другие, не с его нестабильной психикой. Джордан-то прекрасно понимал — друг пытается заткнуть дыру в душе, заменить одного человека другим. Но также Джордан знал — это так не работает, если бы можно было заменить любовь к одному человеку любовью к другому, он бы не разводился с женой.

— Для меня это и было причиной закончить отношения, я понял, что не люблю Эмму так, как любил раньше. Принять это было очень тяжело, но итог таков, что я просто разлюбил ее и не хотел мучить ни себя, ни ее.

— И ты никогда не хотел вернуть ее? Ведь ты столько лет один.

Джордан с тоской посмотрел на Оливера. Да, после расставания с женой он действительно больше не вступал в серьезные отношения. У него были мимолетные романы с девушками, но больше для отвода глаз. Потому что, если молодой мужчина много лет ведет холостой образ жизни, без всяческих попыток устроить свою личную жизнь — рано или поздно у людей появятся вопросы. А если хоть иногда встречаться с кем-то, то всегда можно сказать «мы не сошлись характерами» и никто не будет приставать с расспросами. Никто не будет копаться в твоей душе. А Фиш очень бы не хотел, чтобы туда кто-то лез.

— Я об этом как-то не задумывался. Но сейчас скорей нет — она счастлива в браке.

— Джордан, а как это — разлюбить кого-то? Я всегда думал, что люди просто влюбляются в кого-то другого и все. Какого это — просто перестать любить?

А Джордан и сам не знал, как это — с ним такого не было. Он так и не смог выбросить из головы тот день, когда спас Оли от смерти. Обдолбанный Сайкс поцеловал его и после этого жизнь так и не стала прежней. Перед тем, как окончательно отключиться Оливер прошептал ему, что любит его. И самое страшное, что Джордан ответил «я тебя тоже», потому что понял — вот тот человек, который ему нужен. Но Оли уже не услышал его слов, а если бы и услышал — какая разница? Он не помнил, как выяснилось, почти ничего, только какие-то обрывки их разговора, перед тем как Фиш сдернул его с окна. Сайкса это вечно бесило, он будто бы подсознательно чувствовал, что в той комнате произошло что-то очень важное, но его больной мозг спрятал все воспоминания. Поначалу он выпытывал все у Джордана, но тот лишь расплывчато отвечал на его расспросы, что ничего необычного не произошло.

Сначала Фиш очень хотел рассказать Оливеру о том, что было между ними, но побоялся. Тот ничего не помнил, и потенциально, мог и не разделять трезвым свои же пьяные мысли. А терять его дружбу Фишу совсем не хотелось. Ну, а потом момент и вовсе был упущен — Оливер познакомился с Ханной и потерял голову. Джордан лишь затолкал все свои мысли и чувства поглубже. Он был счастлив от того, что счастлив Оли. Ханна ему действительно нравилась, они очень быстро нашли общий язык. Поэтому он тихо и мирно развелся с женой. Жить дальше с ней, видеть ее любовь и понимать, что не можешь дать того же было выше его сил. Ох, как же орал тогда отец, что он развелся с Эммой, ведь они были «такой прекрасной парой и могли продолжить его род». А потом там было что-то про «мой сын — сплошное разочарование». Ну, собственно, ничего нового.

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил Фиш.

Оливер видимо решил, что Джордан не знает, как описать, поэтому только кивнул. Он выставил вперед руку и Фиш протянул ему свою правую руку. Сайкс с грустью посмотрел на тугую повязку.

— Сколько сказали тебе с ней ходить?

— Недели две-три, — Джордану повезло — он попал в те счастливые 10% вероятности того, что у него не перелом. Сильный ушиб и разбитые в кровь костяшки, вот последствия его секундной потери контроля.

— Как ты играешь?

— А ты сам-то как думаешь? Очевидно же, что никак.

Расстроенно и смущенно Оли отвел взгляд и отпустив его руку пробормотал:

— Извини, мне жаль, что так получилось.

— Да ты тут не при чем, я сам виноват.

— Да, но если бы я не сорвался, то ты бы не разозлился и такого бы не произошло.

— Оли, давай не будем рассуждать, что было бы и чего не было бы. — Фиш устало потер переносицу. — Все равно уже ничего не изменить. Может сменим тему?

***

Деликатное покашливание прервало их на моменте, когда Джордан пытался изобразить лицо Николлса, в тот момент, когда барабанщик узнал о его временной нетрудоспособности. Хорошо еще, что он не успел начать рассказывать, _какими_ словами Мэтт все дополнил. Такие выражения не говорят в приличном обществе.

— Привет! Мне сказали, что вы гуляете здесь. — Ханна смотрела на них обоих, как на маленьких детей. Хотя они и были ими — больными и глупыми детьми. Один с пожизненной борьбой с зависимостью и своей нестабильной психикой. А другой в безумной зависимости от лучшего друга и в вечной попытке доказать отцу, что он лучше, чем тот думает. Прекрасное сочетание.

— Оли, как ты себя чувствуешь? — девушка подошла к нему. Она была настолько маленькая, что, сидя Оливеру нужно было лишь слегка выше поднять глаза — и он мог видеть ее лицо.

— Спасибо, сегодня неплохо. А ты как?

Джордан видел, как между ними происходит будто какая-то магия. Они словно общались больше, чем просто словами. Сайкс так сильно тянулся к ней, что, был уже неприлично близко даже не замечая этого. Ханна же… Фиш и с расстояния в метр видел, как раскраснелось ее лицо и заблестели глаза. Они оба несли какой-то бред, разговор был абсолютно бессмысленным, а Джордан чувствовал себя с каждой минутой все более лишним.

Он уже собирался уйти под предлогом важных дел, как Ханна заметила то, чего не видели оба парня — руки Оли слегка посинели. Девушка схватила его за руку и ахнула:

— Господи, да у тебя руки ледяные! Джордан, ты-то куда смотришь? Тебя с ним зачем отправили? Чтобы ты следил за Оли, а не просто отдыхал. Сколько вы тут уже сидите?

Джордан так и не понял, почему все претензии были обращены к нему, поэтому не нашел, что ответить. Да, ему сказали следить за Оливером, но в конце концов, Сайкс — взрослый мужик. Он что, не чувствовал, как мерзнет? Да и не так уж и холодно, не помрет от обморожения, не ребенок же.

Девушка уже волокла Оливера за руку за собой, да так быстро, что тот едва успевал за ней. Фишу ничего не оставалось, как встать и пойти за ними. Он предчувствовал, какой разнос устроит ему Ханна. И так и оказалось — когда парень неторопливо дошел до здания клиники, то успел лишь проводить взглядом Оливера, которого уже вели под руки врачи в палату. А потом пришлось выслушать длинную и занудную нотацию от Ханны по пути к машине.

— Может хватит уже? — Джордан одной рукой пытался нашарить ключи от машины. — Я все понял, не надо мне повторять сто раз. Он же и сам должен чувствовать. А следить за тем, не пора ли ему в туалет тоже я должен? Ты делаешь из мухи слона.

— Джордан, ты как всегда неподражаем! Если ты не знал, то те таблетки, которыми его пичкают снижают практически всю чувствительность. Он может обморозиться и не заметить. И да, если надо будет — будешь следить, сходил он в туалет, или нет!

В этот момент он почувствовал себя полным идиотом. Почему-то о таком он и не задумывался. Наверное, врачи рассказывали что-то такое, но как только разговор сворачивал на медицинскую терминологию, мозг у Джордана сразу отключался. Повернувшись ко все еще злой Ханне он не мог не усмехнуться — маленькая и такая смешная, когда сердится.

— Ладно, окей, этого я не знал. А ты сама-то откуда узнала?

— Его врач мне сказал.

Фиш облокотился на машину. Наконец разговор подошел к тому, что его интересовало.

— Ханна, а почему ты вообще разговариваешь с его врачом? Зачем ходишь к нему? И почему не сказала мне?

Она явно смутилась, поэтому ответила честно:

— Я скучала по нему. По разговорам с ним, по его дурацким шуткам, по тому, как он смешно шепелявит. Я переживаю за Оливера, а ему тут скучно. Когда я пришла впервые, я не планировала больше навещать его, просто хотела посмотреть, в порядке ли он. Но потом… Не знаю, как так получилось, но он попросил прийти еще, а я не смогла отказаться. Джордан, — Ханна подняла на него блестящие от внезапных слез глаза. — Почему я ничего не соображаю рядом с ним?

Джордан открыл перед ней дверь в машину:

— Ты и сама знаешь, почему.

Закрыв за ней дверь, он поморщился от боли. И отнюдь не от физической.


	10. fresh bruises I

Он снова задыхался, воздух с примесью едкого смога и морского ветра душил. Руки дрожали, и сердце внутри колотилось. Свет падал в комнату сквозь распахнутое окно и ослеплял. Господи, сколько это может повторяться? Опять он здесь, смотрит на Оливера. Как тот отпускает руки и шагает в открытое окно. Слышит свой крик, которым обрывается сон.

Из глаз текут слезы, голова трещит, и все тело покрывает липкий холодный пот. Вслепую шаря рукой по тумбочке, он искал часы. Половина третьего. Давно такого не было.

Первые несколько лет после пережитого Джордана еще мучили кошмары. Они всегда были по одному сценарию — в них Фиш наблюдал, как Оливер бросается вниз, а он лишь безвольно стоит и кричит. Он помнил, как Эмма не понимала, что происходит с ним, а Джордан не мог и не хотел ничего объяснять. Ночи превратились в бесконечную пытку. Естественно, он не мог вообще отказаться ото сна, но и краткие мгновения забытья не приносили облегчения. После резкого пробуждения ему всегда требовалось много времени, чтобы прийти в себя. В этом хорошо помогал алкоголь, но Джордан боялся много выпивать. Однажды, не прошло еще и двух недель после возвращения домой из того злополучного тура, он так напился, что чуть не сболтнул лишнего в компании ребят из группы. Единственное, что остановило его тогда и отпечаталось в памяти — пронзительный взгляд Оливера, который явно лишь притворялся пьяным. Он хотел знать, что произошло, что упустила его память. После этого Джордан четко контролировал себя на людях. Да и дома тоже — не хватало еще наговорить чего-нибудь Эмме по пьяни. Нееет, пил он теперь исключительно ночью, в одиночестве, и не превышал необходимый минимальный уровень.

Вот и сейчас, едва переведя дух, Джордан шел на кухню, и открывал знакомый шкаф. О, этот шкаф никогда не бывал пуст. У него дома могла отсутствовать еда, но пара бутылок хоть где-нибудь да найдется. Но звонок телефона прервал все его планы на ближайшие часы — напиться и уснуть.

Номер был незнакомый и Фиш нахмурился — кто звонит в три часа ночи? Но трубку все-таки поднял. Взволнованный женский голос не предвещал ничего хорошего.

— Мистер Фиш?

— Да, это я. Чем обязан?

— Я звоню вам из клиники. По поводу мистера Сайкса, — на этой фразе у Джордана перехватило дыхание. — Ваш телефон указан как контактный для экстренных случаев. Простите, что беспокою вас в такое время, но ситуация не терпит.

— Что случилось? — ему так хотелось рявкнуть на нее, чтобы быстрее говорила, без неуместных формальностей.

— Дело вот в чем… — девушка запнулась, словно не решаясь сказать, а потом выпалила на одном дыхании. — Мистер Сайкс, который проходит у нас реабилитацию… Мы не можем его найти.

Неприятный холодок пробежал по спине Джордана.

— В каком смысле не можете найти? — подчеркнуто спокойно спросил он. Девушка явно почувствовала, что тон не сулит ничего хорошего.

— Мы считаем, он притворился, что ему плохо и отвлек внимание дежурного врача. А потом напал на него и избил.

— Избил? Оливер? Вы шутите?

— Нет, мистер Фиш, это не шутка. Мы обнаружили доктора Джонсона возле его кровати без сознания с… Явными признаками борьбы, — уклончиво ответила девушка. — Вы не замечали за ним приступов агрессии и ярости?

Джордан уже натягивал джинсы в своей комнате, удерживая телефон плечом и ухом. Он уже догадывался, что ему придется ехать и разбираться на месте — говорить с девушкой он не видел особого смысла.

— Нет, не замечал. Да и вообще, он в последнее время был таким пассивным и тихим, с чего бы ему вдруг кидаться на врача? Тем более, вы его видели? Он бы и с ребенком не справился, не то, что со взрослым человеком, — Фиш понимал, что это неправда — не далее, как три недели назад Оливер вырубил его с одного удара. Так что силы у него нашлись бы, если бы понадобилось.

— Понимаете… — эти паузы ужасно бесили Фиша. — Мы предположили, что это может быть связано со сменой схемы лечения. Два дня назад его перевели на галоперидол и возмо…

Телефон с глухим стуком упал на ковер.

Он слышал быструю речь, льющуюся из динамика телефона. Опустившись на пол, парень поднес трубку к уху и привалился спиной к кровати. Когда-нибудь это закончится? Так устал…

— Галоперидол? Почему его перевели на галоперидол?

Кажется, девушка опешила такого вопроса, но все же ответила:

— Это стандартный план реабилитации. Через две недели, в случае положительной динамики пациента постепенно переводят на другие препараты. У мистера Сайкса были очень хорошие результаты, несмотря на кризис в первую неделю, — Джордан тяжело сглотнул, вспомнив этот «кризис». — И по стандарту мы перешли на следующий этап лечения. Простите… — девушка снова запнулась, видимо подбирая слова. — Вы же говорили позавчера с лечащим врачом мистера Сайкса. Он разве не предупредил вас?

В этот момент Джордан понял, что всю свою жизнь проживет идиотом и никогда не поумнеет, не начнет учиться на собственных же ошибках и не справится с рассеянностью. Ну конечно ему об этом говорили! И он даже помнил, как кивал головой, ничего не соображая, думая только о том, как сильно в кабинете пахнет какими-то лекарствами и как ему хочется оттуда поскорее убраться.

— Но подождите! Неужели нигде в документах не записано, что ему нельзя галоперидол? Он на него почти не дей… — тут же Фиш сам понял — нет, не указано. Откуда бы? Все документы заполняла и оформляла Алисса, и она просто-напросто не знает об этом. Да и как она могла знать? В последний раз Оливера лечили так давно, что даже Джордан стал забывать, как и чем это делали. Тогда они и узнали его «приятную» особенность — некоторые препараты на него никак не влияли, что-то связанное с резистентностью и генетической аномалией. Проще говоря, Сайкс принимал столько всего, что к некоторым веществам организм либо уже был невосприимчив, либо это его очередной врожденный талант. В частности, к столь любимому для лечения галоперидолу у него была практически полная устойчивость. И об этом хорошо были осведомлены все, кто находились тогда рядом. Алисса же появилась в его жизни намного позднее, когда воспоминания померкли и все практически забыли о том времени. Вряд ли они разговаривали об этом перед сном, или во время обеда. Нет, именно он, Джордан, должен был проследить за этим моментом и огласить врачу весь обширный список того, что в свое время перепробовал Сайкс, и на что у него нет реакции. Да вот только он об этом забыл.

Девушка говорила и говорила, но Джордан уже не слушал ее. Все мысли крутились только вокруг Оливера и того, куда он мог податься. Единственное, что уловил острый слух — фраза о том, что они собираются сообщить в полицию. Желудок сжался от страха.

— Мы можем как-нибудь обойтись без полиции? — без особой надежды спросил Фиш. — Я бы хотел избежать огласки о проблемах Оливера. Ну, понимаете, пресса…

— Я понимаю вас, мистер Фиш. Но и вы поймите, мы не можем умалчивать о произошедшем — неизвестно в каком он состоянии, да еще и нападение на доктора Джонсона. Кто знает, что он может еще сделать? Мы обязаны об этом сообщить. Но… — девушка заговорила намного тише, практически шепотом. — Вы можете попробовать найти его первым. Вы же его друг? Вы можете догадаться, где его искать. Если вы отыщете его первым, никто не узнает, откуда он сбежал и в каком виде. А если кто-то из копов и проговорится о заявлении о пропаже — без доказательств это просто слова.

Джордан не верил своим ушам — девушка похоже была на его стороне и пыталась помочь. Удивительно, но она поняла его опасения. Даже эта небольшая поддержка придала сил и уверенности. Он найдет чертового Сайкса, притащит его обратно и самолично привяжет к кровати! Парень схватил ключи от машины со стола и вылетел из дома.

***

Шурша колесами по гравию, машина подъехала к небольшому дому. Для незаметных перемещений в ночи лучше всего подходят темные неприметные автомобили, и Джордан радовался, что у него именно такой. Наверное, с его стороны было проявлением слабости — позвонить Ханне. Но он не знал, к кому ему еще обратиться за помощью. Алисса не брала трубку, и парень, сделав крюк заехал домой к Сайксу. Бессмысленно — его встретили темные окна и закрытые двери. Последняя надежда найти Оливера дома лопнула, как мыльный пузырь. Именно тогда, в порыве отчаяния руки сами набрали номер Ханны.

И вот сейчас, посреди ночи, стоя возле машины, выдыхая облачка пара и поплотнее запахивая куртку, ожидая девушку, с которой их связывали непонятные отношения, Джордан думал только об одном — почему именно он? Почему он так сильно привязался к Оли, и почему тот так крепко держится за Фиша? Каждый раз Джордан готов бросаться за ним, как идиот, прощать все и слепо верить обещаниям. А что взамен? Возможность быть рядом? Радоваться его улыбке и смеху? Напиваться с ним на кухне, а потом заваливаться на диван, потому что у обоих нет сил подняться наверх? Или может быть смотреть на него спящего и думать о том, чего никогда не будет?

Оливер-то не скрывал своих чувств по отношению к Джордану. Для него было все просто и понятно — он нашел в Джордане то, что всегда искал. Лучшего друга, поддержку и родственную душу. Их беседы о музыке могли длиться часами, заканчиваться ожесточенным спором, а потом написанием какого-нибудь очередного шедевра, сопровождаемого редкими замечаниями, быстрыми щелчками мышки Фиша и неуверенными перебиранием клавиш, да неразборчивой возбужденной речью Сайкса. Он всегда задыхался, когда волновался, говорил так быстро и шепелявил еще сильнее, чем обычно, что понять его было сложно. Но для Джордана это никогда не было проблемой — он мог понимать его и без слов. А например, Кин в такие моменты всегда переспрашивал у Джордана, что сказал Оли, а того это жутко бесило.

Они были такими разными — тихий, воспитанный и осмотрительный Джордан и взбалмошный, громкий Оливер, способный создать вокруг хаос лишь одним своим присутствием. Казалось, слишком разные, чтобы дружить. Но они уравновешивали друг друга. Общаясь с Сайксом Джордан, постепенно стал раскованней. Стал чаще говорить то, что думал, не подбирая «приличных» слов, поступки стали порой ребячливые, но такие глупости веселили его, дарили эмоции, которых он никогда не испытывал. Настоящие.

Раз они просидели ночь в камере, из-за того, что пьяный Оли счел смешным помочиться на спящего бездомного. Вот только копам, так некстати появившимся из-за угла ближайшего дома эта идея не показалась забавной. Черт, они даже убежать не смогли — мало того, что оба едва на ногах стояли, так еще и Оли успел стянуть штаны чуть ли не до колен. Два идиота, потом месяц выслушивали обидки Николлса, что не взяли его с собой. Уж очень ему хотелось повеселиться с ними. Хотя Фиш не считал это таким уже большим весельем — им знатно прилетело по бокам дубинками из-за грязных ругательств Оливера.

А в другой раз, теперь уже изрядно обдолбанный Оли буквально силком заставил ехать с ним на мопеде. В пункте проката даже не обратили внимания, в каком они состоянии. Джордан понимал, что это плохая идея, но у Сайкса аж глаза горели, когда он тянул его за руку. За руль, естественно, он тоже сел сам, позволив Фишу лишь прижиматься к своей спине. В тот момент, когда Сайкс, превышая все мыслимые и немыслимые ограничения скорости несся по дороге дух захватывало от восторга. Но закончилась их поездка тем, что они вылетели с моста в озеро и чудом не разбились. Под обширными татуировками на руках Оливера где-то прятались и следы той ночи — шрамы от глубоких порезов.

Но и сам Сайкс не смог противиться влиянию, как не старался казаться независимым. Он чувствовал себя спокойнее рядом с другом, ему не нужно было изображать из себя кого-то. Показушный образ зазнавшегося рокера, богатенького мальчика, не знающего жизни, оставался где-то там, за пределами их общения. Он мог быть собой — израненным, несчастным ребенком. Комплексы, страхи, обиды — Джордан знал о нем все, видел его любым.

И вот, сейчас ему предстояло найти человека, которого любил больше всего и без которого жизнь, в принципе, не стоила ничего. Джордан, усмехнувшись, подумал, что Сайкс как воздух — к нему привыкаешь, как к чему-то естественному, к тому, что постоянно с тобой. А стоило только исчезнуть, то буквально задыхаешься.

Ханна появилась внезапно, прервав ход бессвязных мыслей. Казалось, девушка была готова к тому, что ей придется искать бывшего мужа посреди ночи — выглядела она явно бодрее Джордана, словно у нее на сборы была пара часов, а не пятнадцать минут. И она тоже заметила это:

— Ты как, Рыбка? — прохладные пальцы дотронулись до его щеки. — Выглядишь, уж прости, ужасно.

— Я знаю. Просто не выспался, все в порядке.

— Да ты как будто вообще не спишь, — поймав его хмурый взгляд Ханна моментально сменила тему. На еще более неприятную. — Расскажи еще раз спокойно, что случилось?

***

Небо постепенно окрашивалось в красные оттенки зари. На город медленно опускался утренний туман, скрывая все вокруг.

— Твою мать! — руки злобно ударили по рулю.

— Джордан!

Ханна полулежала с закрытыми глазами, отвернувшись к окну закутавшись в какую-то его толстовку, валявшуюся в машине. Парень лишь надеялся, что находка не сильно воняла — Джордан иногда бегал в ней по утрам. Но даже если от нее и несло потом, девушку это не смущало. Печка в машине была выкручена на максимум, на стеклах собирались капли воды, а они так и не могли согреться.

За последние пару часов они побывали уже в нескольких местах. Ханна сразу переняла инициативу и вела Джордана. Откуда она могла знать такие места — лучше не думать. В трех притонах было полно наркоманов, пьяных подростков и просто каких-то сомнительных личностей. Пока Ханна тыкала в лицо более-менее адекватным постояльцам телефоном с фотографией Оливера, Джордан методично обходил все комнаты, переворачивая всех валяющихся по углам в темноте людей. Он не доверял затуманенным мозгам наркоманов и предпочитал проверить каждого лично. Ханну он не пускал, опасаясь агрессии потревоженных хозяев. Но максимум, что пришлось делать — выдергивать свою кофту из рук вцепившихся в нее людей. Они хриплым шепотом спрашивали, есть ли у него «что-нибудь». Но большинство просто недовольно стонали, не приходя в себя.

В последнем же месте было пусто. Ханна недовольно нахмурилась и пробормотала что-то про то, что очень давно не была здесь. Фиш решил не переспрашивать. Потом, потерев пальцами переносицу она сказала, что стоит проверить еще одно место. А потом уже ориентироваться по ситуации.

— Что, «Джордан»? И так ни черта не видно в тех гадюшниках, по которым мы катаемся, так еще и туман, чтоб его! — усталость в голосе не получилось скрыть бессильной яростью.

— Сбавь скорость, пожалуйста, — тихо, но твердо произнесла Ханна. — На тот свет мы вроде не торопимся?

Вздохнув, пришлось подчиниться.

— Долго еще? Я думаю, ты ошибаешься, здесь его точно не будет — слишком далеко.

— Почти приехали. Сейчас смотри, не пропусти, слева будет желтый указатель, за ним сразу поворот.

Напряженно вглядываясь в окно, чтобы не пропустить ориентир Джордан спросил:

— Почему мы вообще сразу не поехали сюда? Тут до моего дома рукой подать.

— Потому что, это сильно далеко от моего дома и от клиники. Я тоже не думала, что Оли может быть здесь, другие места ближе и я была уверена, что он там. Но это последний мой вариант. Если ему нужна доза — он и по битому стеклу проползет, не то, что пробежится полураздетый по морозу.

— Ага, а недавно меня чуть не убила, за то, что у маленького Оли чуть-чуть ручки замерзли, — едко прокомментировал Фиш. Ханна расхохоталась и легко стукнула его по руке. Глядя на нее, он и сам невольно засмеялся.

Дорога после поворота стала хуже, но буквально через десять минут они добрались. Джордан уже не удивлялся ничему. Старая ферма? Действительно, почему бы и нет. Зато там явно есть какая-никакая вентиляция и не придется натягивать ворот толстовки на нос, пытаясь спрятаться от мерзкого запаха.

Кивнув головой, он первый вошел внутрь ветхого здания.

К обоюдному разочарованию там оказались лишь несколько спящих подростков, из которых Ханна пыталась выпытать, куда еще можно поехать, а те в свою очередь смотрели на нее ошалевшими глазами. У Джордана опустились руки. Бессмысленно, все бессмысленно. Он изначально знал, что даже Сайкс не настолько глуп и не подастся туда, где будут искать в первую очередь. Ханна наконец-то бросила свои бесполезные расспросы и вернулась к нему.

— Что дальше? — в ее глазах стояли слезы — сильно расстроилась, что не смогла помочь.

— Не знаю. Поехали отсюда, по дороге подумаем. Надо домой заехать, хочу выпить какой-нибудь мерзкий и крепкий кофе, а то усну прямо за рулем.

— Джордан… — он повернулся, услышав всхлип. В глазах Ханны плескался страх. — Ты… ты не думаешь, что он…

— Нет, не думаю. Ханна… — он притянул ее к себе, и девушка разрыдалась, уткнувшись в грудь. Джордан обняв ее прижал крепче к себе. — Его и палкой не убьешь. Ты сама знаешь, что мы пережили с ним. Не удивлюсь, если его какие-нибудь бомжи насилуют — всяко реалистичнее того, что он откинулся.

Лжец! Мысли давно крутились вокруг того, что решилась озвучить только Ханна. Он врал и ей и себе. Сайкс был не приспособлен к жизни настолько, насколько это вообще возможно. Если его никто не убил, то возможно он сам сделал это — намеренно или случайно. Такой как Оливер и на пустой дороге умудрится под машину попасть, и в луже захлебнуться. Где он может быть и что с ним? Эта неизвестность пугала больше всего.

— Ты идиот, — только и сказала сквозь слезы.


	11. fresh bruises II

— Джордан, смотри, это он! Я вижу его!

Девушка закричала так громко и резко, что уши заложило, но он увидел его первым и уже выскочил, распахнув дверь машины. Ханна боролась с ремнем безопасности, и поэтому Джордан оказался раньше возле Оливера. Его глаза были закрыты, голые руки — ледяными на ощупь, а грудная клетка едва заметно поднималась. Кажется, когда он подхватывал его на руки — даже не почувствовал веса.

***

POV Оливер

Сознание возвращается очень медленно, нехотя. Не понимаю, что происходит, все вокруг кружится. Зрение не фокусируется, а из чувств — только боль. Вода такая горячая, что обжигает тело. Господи, это что, кипяток? Кажется, у меня сейчас слезет кожа! Пытаюсь кричать, но вода заливается в рот, и я давлюсь ей. Наугад выбрасываю руку и попадаю. Вода больше не хлещет на лицо.

— Ах ты сволочь, я убью тебя!

Удар! Еще и еще! От неожиданности трясу головой, стряхивая капли воды с лица и наконец-то нормально открываю глаза. И сразу же встречаюсь с голубыми огнями, злобно смотрящими на меня. Кровь течет из его разбитой губы. Ну я же не хотел!

— Ты ударил меня! — шок от осознания этого факта постепенно дошел до меня. Я даже не понял, как отполз от него, сидя в ванной. Джордан никогда до этого не бил меня. Он всегда сдерживался, даже когда безумно злился. Да и я с ним никогда не дрался. Ну может… Ну может пару раз я чуть-чуть вышел из себя, но я же был под кайфом, это было не всерьез, не со зла и я потом извинялся. И, твою мать, что с голосом? Почему я так хриплю?

— Потому что ты урод. Я вообще-то помочь пытаюсь, хотя сначала хотел добить тебя, чтобы не мучиться. Ни тебе, ни мне.

Джордан сплевывает кровь в раковину и вытирает лицо рукой, а затем злобно швыряет в меня полотенцем и уходит. Поймать его я не успеваю и ткань ударяет по лицу словно плеть. Черт, да почему так больно? В кожу в месте соприкосновения словно вонзаются иглы. Осторожно промакиваю им лицо и максимально грациозно выбираюсь из ванны. Ну на самом деле, вываливаюсь как куль с картошкой, но не суть, все равно никто не видит. Отражение в зеркале невольно вызывает слезы — ну почему я НАСТОЛЬКО плохо выгляжу? Кожа практически просвечивает насквозь, а синяки под глазами могут сравниться разве что с синяками Джордана. На скуле красуется внушительная ссадина, с уже наливающимися синевой краями. Стираю кровь с лица и морщусь от боли, задевая кровоподтек. Где там этот Фиш? Пусть объяснится.

Джордан сидит на диване, а Ханна рядом, легко обнимает и прижимает ему к лицу полотенце, пока тот недовольно морщится от боли. Почему-то я не удивлен, что она здесь. Но посмотрите-ка, сколько заботы нашему «золотому мальчику». На меня только и могут орать, а друг с другом постоянно милуются. Внутри начинает зарождаться какое-то тяжелое, черное чувство.

— Какого черта я у тебя дома?

— У тебя память совсем отшибло, или ты притворяешься дурачком? — ага, ясно, Ханна тоже злится.

— Ему и притворяться не надо, он достаточно тупой, — говорит Джордан, бросая тяжелый взгляд исподлобья.

— Ну извините, что я не помню! Я что ли в этом виноват?

Джордан резко сбрасывает руку Ханны со своего плеча и подскакивая бросается ко мне. Он сошел с ума! Я отступаю от него — не могу и не хочу с ним драться.

— Джордан, пожалуйста! — Ханна хватает его за руку и буквально виснет на ней, пытаясь переключить внимание на себя. И ей это удалось. Или же он изначально хотел меня лишь напугать. Но у него это получилось неплохо — никогда не видел его таким. Повернувшись к ней, он тоном обиженного ребенка произносит:

— Что «Джордан»? Почему ему можно делать что хочет, а мне нет? Я тоже, знаешь ли, устал «быть умнее». Тоже хочу притвориться идиотом и отметелить его разочек. А потом может быть извинюсь и скажу, что больше так никогда не сделаю. Хотя я еще подумаю, стоит ли.

— Но ты все равно ничего не добьешься этим!

— Может у него мозги на место встанут, — уже беззлобно заканчивает Джордан. Он никогда не злится долго, те редкие вспышки гнева, что у него изредка случаются всегда заканчиваются так же быстро, как и начинаются.

Голова начинает кружиться, а в глазах темнеет, слабость все-таки настигает. Притворяться, что со мной все в порядке нет сил. Рукой хватаюсь за стену позади себя и Джордан, как бы сильно не ненавидел меня в этот момент закатывает глаза и протягивает мне свою ладонь. Буквально падаю на него, но он только резко выдыхает и тащит меня к дивану.

— Только попробуй наблевать!

Но это все лишь слова — он говорит их уже по пути из комнаты и возвращается с пластиковым тазом, который швыряет в меня. Да что не так с ним? Почему он так злится?

— Окей, может быть ты немного успокоишься и объяснишь мне, что я тут делаю?

Джордан закрывает лицо ладонями и громко стонет.

— Господи, ты даже не представляешь, как ты меня достал! Ты здесь, потому что у тебя, дурака, хватило ума напасть на врача и сбежать из клиники, шататься не пойми, где всю ночь, а потом побитой собакой приползти ко мне домой. Ну, как? Память прояснилась?

Но я ничего такого не помню! Какой-то провал, странные картинки и все, пустота.

— Нет, не прояснилась. А почему у меня все тело болит, словно его огнем жгут?

— Потому что ты почти всю ночь провёл на улице в майке и босиком, — говорит за Джордана Ханна. Она сердится, но тем не менее объясняет без едкого сарказма. — У тебя, видимо, обморожение началось. Мы нашли тебя уже без сознания, рядом с домом Джордана. Сам оцени расстояние, которое ты, судя по всему, прошел пешком.

Разрозненные картинки в голове начинают складываться в отдельные сцены, но что из них правда не могу понять. Вот я вижу свои руки, которые душат врача, а вот я уже бегу по темной улице. Затем провал и вот я уже снова иду по улице, очень холодно, изо рта вырывается… Розовый пар? Что за?.. А вот я возле дома Джордана, наблюдаю как двигаются стены его дома, сжимаются и разжимаются, будто он дышит. Снова провал. В следующий момент меня уже несет на руках Джордан, из его рта идет такой же розовый пар. Он смотрит прямо на меня, и я вижу его дыхание. Дышу им.

Сжимаю голову руками. Что это? Что происходит? Чувствую тонкие пальцы Ханны на своем плече.

— Оли, ты как? — волнуется. Из-за меня, или из-за Джордана?

— Ничего не понимаю, воспоминания, они какие-то странные. Неправильные.

— Может быть дело в этом? — она поворачивает мою руку и теперь я вижу то, чего не замечал раньше. На раскрашенной коже едва заметны размазанные подтеки крови. Но ярко выделяются свежие синяки.*

Черт, да как так? Я же уже почти смог, почти освободился от этого. Слезы обиды невольно наворачиваются на глаза. Я снова облажался. Ненавижу это тело, почему мне досталось именно оно? Так легко поддается зависимостям и от них не избавиться.

Поднимаю взгляд на Джордана — на его лице презрение. Но глаза… Не пытайся меня обмануть, не пытайся спрятать свою любовь.** Ты всегда будешь со мной, как бы сильно не устал, как бы не злился. И я благодарен тебе за это.

—————  
* Отсылка к названию песни fresh bruises — Свежие синяки.  
** Don't you try to fuck with me. Don't you hide your love. (BMTH — fresh bruises) — Не пытайся меня нае*ать. Не пытайся спрятать свою любовь. (в оригинале с матом, я его заменила)


	12. mother tongue

В этот раз Сайкс легче перенес детоксикацию в клинике. Возможно, он чувствовал себя виноватым, что сорвался и сбежал, а может быть его мучил тот факт, что он предал доверие Джордана, поддавшись своим слабостям. Он не кричал, не пытался сорвать с себя кожу, нет, он всего лишь сидел, вжимаясь в угол кровати и тихо поскуливал. Оливер безоговорочно принимал все лекарства и даже согласился на встречи с психологом, от которого отказывался до этого. Правда в основном он сидел и молчал, не реагируя на расспросы врача, соглашаясь говорить лишь на поверхностные темы, сразу же замолкая, как только разговор переключался на него.

Первые дни Джордан даже не приходил. Просто видеть его не мог. Он созванивался с Ханной, чтобы узнать, как дела у друга. Пару раз он звонил Алиссе, но общались они весьма прохладно — максимально вежливо, но памятуя о взаимной неприязни.

Ханна рассказала в одном из разговоров, как столкнулась с Алиссой в клинике и пряталась в каком-то закутке от нее. Ей было крайне неловко, она говорила по телефону, что ей не стоит приходить к Оливеру, ведь это не красиво и неправильно — тайно навещать женатого мужчину. Тем более, когда это твой бывший муж. Фиш однозначно заявил, что настаивать и переубеждать ее он не станет, но Оли очень расстроится, ведь он так счастлив, когда Ханна приходит. В итоге девушка сказала, что подумает, а ещё пересказала Джордану, что Алисса была явно чем-то расстроена — «глаза на мокром месте, бегом пронеслась на выход, не замечая ничего вокруг, и сам Оливер какой-то потерянный».

Но Джордан все равно не смог долго сопротивляться и пришёл к Оливеру через несколько дней. Не мог и не хотел долго злиться на Оливера. Это было невозможно, такого долгого перерыва в общении у них не было никогда. Сам себя корил, называл слабаком, но ничего не мог поделать. Сайкс был рад его появлению и не спрашивал, почему Фиш не приходил — хоть Оли и был глупым, все же прекрасно понимал, что виноват. В этом плане он опять же был как ребенок — наделает дел и сидит тише воды, ниже травы. По началу диалог не клеился, но Оливер хитро воспользовался тем, что слишком хорошо знает Фиша и постепенно перевел разговор на излюбленные темы друга. А потом, когда Джордан уже расслабился, Оли неожиданно оборвал речь его и тихо, но уверенно сказал:

— Прости меня. Я не хотел, сам не понимаю, как это произошло. Если бы я только мог все исправить…

— С какого момента исправить? — Джордан и сам не понимал, зачем задал странный вопрос.

— С самого начала. Каждую свою ошибку, каждую совершенную глупость, каждую вещь, которая причинила тебе боль. Джордан, ты помнишь больше, чем я, из-за этого чертового кетамина у меня словно мозг разжижается — все воспоминания такие расплывчатые. Но и того, что я знаю достаточно, чтобы ненавидеть себя. Я так виноват перед тобой, я столько раз врал, что исправлюсь, я не понимаю, как ты терпишь меня, почему еще не ушел. Я не буду обещать, что стану лучше, нет, я не стану, я плохой человек. Но я буду сильно стараться, если ты поможешь мне.

Искренность, с которой Оливер говорил поразила Джордана. Какое-то отчаяние и безысходность смешивались со страхом потерять последнего близкого человека и остаться одному. «Он боится, — вдруг понял Фиш, — Боится, что я пришел, чтобы попрощаться с ним». И правда — испуганный взгляд выдавал Оливера с потрохами.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как я от тебя устал, — Сайкс резко вскинул широко распахнутые глаза на Джордана. — В последний раз, Оли, в последний раз, — соврал ему и себе парень. Он прекрасно понимал, никогда не сможет бросить его и будет прощать столько раз, сколько потребуется.

Тишина повисла в комнате — никто не знал, что говорить дальше.

***

Оливер всеми силами старался оправдать доверие Фиша и вновь заслужить его благосклонность. Он не спорил, не пытался показать свое превосходство, не старался уколоть Джордана в ответ на его едкие замечания, касательно прошлого поведения Сайкса.

Каждый раз он выдавливал вымученную улыбку и делал вид, что ему крайне интересно слушать рассказы Джордана, при этом явно думая о чем-то своем. Актер из Оливера был никакой. Сайкс хмурил брови, а когда думал, что друг не смотрит на него еще и губами шевелил, словно повторяя что-то. Фиш с интересом наблюдал за ним боковым зрением. Он даже не догадывался, о чем может так увлеченно раздумывать Оли.

В итоге Фишу все это надоело:

— Ты слушаешь, что я говорю?

— Да, конечно, — протянул Оли, глядя в потолок.

— И? Что я сказал? — прищурился Джордан.

— Ммм… Ты говорил про музыку?

— Оли, ты дурак? Я и так всегда про неё говорю, так или иначе. Ты даже не слушаешь меня! Если бы я хотел говорить сам с собой я бы… Ну я бы не смог, я не псих. Но если ты не будешь меня слушать, я найду того, кто будет, — Джордан изобразил обиду и встал со стула. Сайкс чуть ли не свалился с кровати с криком «постой!»

— Я пошутил, Оли. Никуда я не ухожу. Сейчас вернусь, дай в туалет сходить.

Когда Фиш вернулся, он буквально почувствовал — что-то изменилось. Оливер словно готовился к чему-то. Ооо, за столько лет Джордан уже выучил Сайкса вдоль и поперек — хочешь что-то узнать? Ничего не спрашивай, делай вид, что не замечаешь ничего не обычного и Оли сам все расскажет. Этот случай не стал исключением.

— Джордан… Я хотел тебя попросить… — Оли нервно покусал губу, даже не понимая, что отвлекает этим друга. Сильно отвлекает. — Можно ли немного поменять композиции на альбоме? Ты же не отдал его ещё в продакшн?

— Ну, нет ещё. А что ты хотел? Зависит от того, насколько сильно ты хочешь его изменить.

— Ммм… Ну в общем, я бы хотел убрать с него одну песню. У нас же есть несколько других, уже сведенных, которые мы с тобой забраковали? Давай возьмем одну из них, или же не будем ничего добавлять, просто уберем ее.

— И какую ты хочешь убрать? — с недоумением спросил Фиш.

— Mother tongue.

— Оливер, ты сдурел? С чего вдруг мы будем ее убирать? Это же песня о твоей жене, об Алиссе. Это отличная композиция. Я против. Ты же написал ее, посвятив любимой женщине!

— Это ты, Джордан, ты написал! Или у тебя память отшибло? Ты написал эту чёртову песню, я вообще ничего не хотел такого. Не хочу я ее петь. Я не люблю Алиссу, и никогда не любил, о чем и сказал ей три дня назад. И эта дебильная песенка, о сказочной любви, которой на самом деле и не было, будет безмерно раздражать, — Оливер посмотрел тяжелым взглядом и сказал тихо, но твёрдо:

— Мы разводимся, Джордан. Это конец.

— Оли… — Джордан словно общался с глупым ребенком. Он сдавил переносицу пальцами, пытаясь перебороть желание наорать на него. Он что, совсем тупой и не понимает? — Мы не можем убрать ее. Она соединяет все песни в единое целое и является основой для названия. Иначе как ты собрался объяснять португальский язык в названии? Fala «amo» *, Оливер. Ты уже не можешь изменить название альбома.

В глубине души Фиш был рад, что Оливер решил развестись — Алисса ему никогда не нравилась, она влияла на Сайкса так, что он становился своей худшей версией. Она была слишком мягкая, слишком спокойная. Она чрезмерно боготворила мужа и зависела от него полностью. И Оливер слетел с катушек и стал творить все, что заблагорассудится. Именно так он и дошел до наркотиков. Ханна в этом плане очень сильно отличалась — старше, самодостаточнее, сильнее по характеру. Она обладала той жесткостью, которая позволяла без особых усилий держать Сайкса в узде. В их случае Оливер буквально боготворил Ханну.

— Я не буду это петь и точка, — Оливер поджал губы.

— Ведешь себя как ребенок. Песни про то, как ты любишь Ханну ты пел и не выпендривался.

— А может быть я и не переставал ее любить! — рявкнул Сайкс.

Джордан посмотрел на него со снисходительной усмешкой — как будто никто не знал этого. Оли признался в этом не ему — он признался в этом себе.

— А ты, раз такой умный, то и будешь петь сам! Сам написал, сам и пой! — отчеканил парень, тряхнув темными волосами.

— ХОРОШО! — Фиш уже не выдержал — Сайкс и Иисуса доведет до белого каления. — Мне, знаешь ли, не привыкать. Спою, если потребуется.

***

Джордан лежал на кровати, закинув руки за голову и слушал доносившееся завывание из ванной. Да, эти мерзкие звуки — пение вокалиста лучшей рок-группы Британии. Какой позор.

Оливер очень быстро освоился в его доме. Как в порядке вещей он оккупировал ванную Джордана, потому что «она лучше, я хочу мыться здесь». Он пытался намекнуть, что можно бы и спальню уступить «дорогому гостю», но тут уже Фиш осадил его, и пришлось Сайксу довольствоваться гостевой комнатой.

Он жил у Джордана уже четвертую неделю. Оли просто появился вечером с двумя сумками без предупреждения и остался у друга. Из-за развода с Алиссой он решил пожить отдельно, зная, что ей некуда уходить. И естественно, не придумал ничего лучше, чем свалиться как снег на голову к Джордану домой. И судя по всему, уходить не планировал.

Привыкнуть к жизни с Оливером было достаточно не просто. Это не проживание в одном номере в гостинице, чего, кстати, давно не было, нет. Это отличалось наличием деталей, незаметным в туровом образе жизни. Как оказалось, Оли совсем не умеет готовить, зато весьма любит поесть. Он методично уничтожил все скромные запасы еды, что имелись у Фиша. Конечно, потом он пытался самостоятельно что-то приготовить, но испортил половину продуктов. Поэтому последние две недели они питались исключительно пиццей — Джордану было некогда готовить, а Оливеру он запретил приближаться к плите.

А еще Оливер любил петь в душе всякую ерунду, очень громко и не особо стараясь. Ну как… Пел так, как умел, не очень. Почему-то раньше Джордан не слышал, чтобы это делал. Он повсюду разбрасывал свои вещи, так и норовил украсть у Джордана бритву, одежду, зарядку для телефона. Сайкс постоянно вырубался днем, лежа на диване и, кажется, обслюнявил уже его весь. Да, о том, что он вечно все заливает слюнями, когда спит Джордан знал не понаслышке — Оливер не единожды в самолете засыпая падал на его плечо.

Но это все и рядом не стояло с тем, что Джордан не знал об Оли. Ночами Оливер кричал. Он переживал тот самый день, он возвращался снова и снова. Боль, страх, отчаяние — все смешивалось.

_«Нет, пожалуйста, я не хочу!»_

_«Джордан, отпусти меня.»_

_«Джордан, не подходи!»_

_«Джордан, помоги мне!»_

_«ДЖОРДАН!»_

Сон стал чем-то призрачным, давно забытым явлением. Фишу казалось, что уже проще спать с Оливером, чем несколько раз за ночь бегать в его комнату. Он сидел на кровати напротив Оливера, слушая его всхлипы и смотря на заспанное лицо, после резкого пробуждения и не понимал, что с этим можно сделать. Как давно это началось? Или такое с ним было всегда, с того самого дня? Тогда не удивительно, что Сайкс спит практически всегда и везде — вот это вот, ночью, даже сном невозможно назвать.

Днем Оливер упорно делал вид, что ничего не происходит. Джордан и так, и эдак пытался вывести его на разговор, но даже на прямые вопросы в лоб тот прикрывался излюбленным «это не важно». Вот только это было важно. Все чаще Фиш думал о том, не это ли послужило причиной зависимости Оливера. Если он годами переживал одно и тоже во сне, а потом не мог вспомнить после пробуждения (а это Джордан выяснил в первую же ночь, после обмена парой фраз), то не удивительно, что он перешел на тяжелые наркотики. Мозгу просто нужен был отдых.

Проблема была в том, что даже если бы Джордан предложил Оли пойти к психологу, ну как, предложил… Если бы он его туда силой притащил, то даже Сайксу нечего было бы сказать, а после первой же беседы с врачом выяснилось бы, что единственный человек, который может заполнить пробелы в памяти — это Джордан. Вот только он не горел желанием рассказывать все, что было ни врачу, ни тем более Оливеру. Хотя, уж если начистоту — Фиш прекрасно понимал, что ему бы тоже не мешало голову «полечить».

Он чувствовал себя загнанным в угол. Столько лет получалось молчать, ловко избегая хитрых расспросов Оли и вот, настал момент, когда надо бы все ему рассказать. Только Оливер не дурак, далеко не дурак, хоть Джордан и любил так говорить. Он сразу смекнет, почему они с Эммой расстались. И как дальше? Как они будут общаться, если Сайкс все узнает?

Каждую ночь, глядя на измученного, задыхающегося от пережитого страха и безумных криков Оливера парень порывался рассказать ему. И каждый раз он не мог подобрать подходящих слов. А на утро вся решительность сходила на нет.

И вот эти тяжелые мысли занимали голову Джордана, пока он слушал визги Сайкса. Сейчас он уже на полном серьезе рассматривал вариант рассказать кому-нибудь все то, что ему самому не давало покоя. Исходя из того, что людей, которым он доверял было не много, и один из них был сам Оливер, то вариант у него был только один. Возможно, стоит поговорить с Ханной.

В это же время, как Фиш наконец-то пришёл к этой мысли, Оливер вывалился из ванной и смеясь прыгнул на кровать рядом с ним. Он громко пел какую-то дурацкую песню и тряс мокрыми волосами, брызгая водой на Джордана. Оли дергал друга за руку, пытаясь заставить петь вместе с ним. В итоге Джордан сдался — он слишком давно не видел Оливера в таком хорошем настроении. Он выглядел… Счастливым?

В какой-то момент Оли потерял равновесие и повалился прямо на Джордана. Воздух резко покинул легкие. Но уже со следующим вздохом Фиш осознал, что попал в сложную, опасную ситуацию. Волосы Оливера, они лезли прямо в лицо, он чувствовал их запах. Его запах. Видел лицо рядом со своим, глаза, губы, чувствовал его кожу своей. Свободная рука невольно потянулась к Сайксу… НЕТ!

Резким движением он отпихнул друга от себя, да так, что не ожидавший этого Оливер грохнулся на пол. Застонав от удара об пол Оли, приподнялся, потирая ушибленную спину — он упал на нее плашмя.

— Ты что, совсем больной? — завопил Сайкс. «Пощади свои связки», — скривившись подумал Джордан. — Мог бы и нормально сказать. Что не так с тобой?

— Извини, я не хотел, — он протянул руку и татуированные пальцы вцепились в нее. Одним рывком Джордан поставил Оливера на ноги. Когда они стояли так близко — можно было заметить, что Сайкс чуть выше.

Даже просто находиться в одном доме с ним было тяжело, не то что в одной комнате. Мысли Джордана двигались не в том направлении, он не хотел думать об этом. Но от его желания или нежелания ничего не зависело — тело буквально тянулось к Сайксу. Близость с ним сводила с ума.

«Шаг назад, Джордан, сделай шаг назад. А лучше три. Это просто, давай», — говорил он сам себе. Все его тело протестовало против этого — он видел искры в глазах напротив и не мог пошевелиться. Видел хитрую, счастливую улыбку. «Я не могу», — пронеслось в голове.

А потом Оливер резко толкнул его двумя руками на кровать. Ахнув, Джордан упал на спину, аналогично недавнему полету Сайкса. Одеяло взметнулось вверх и закрыло обзор, но ощущения никуда не ушли. Оли прыгнул сверху и навис над ним. Сдернув одеяло с лица, он нагнулся и внимательно посмотрев в голубые глаза сказал:

— Приятно? Вот и мне не понравилось. Больше так не делай.

Оливер поднялся и со смехом вышел из комнаты. Он не заметил, как Джордан закрыл лицо руками и тихо застонал. А даже если бы и заметил — то не понял бы причину.

—————  
* Fala «amo» (BMTH — mother tongue) — скажи «люблю» (португальский)


	13. heavy metal

Тишину нарушал только звон чайной ложки в кружке. Она терпеливо ждала, когда появившийся с утра на пороге заросший щетиной, с измотанным, усталым выражением лица парень наконец-то заговорит. Торопиться было некуда. Его глаза изрядно покраснели, и хоть причина была неизвестна девушке, это был завершающий штрих к его печальному портрету. Джордан Фиш, которого она знала столько лет, выглядел незнакомцем. Как человек, который устал от жизни. «Господи, да он выглядит хуже Оливера, пару месяцев назад. Кто из них больше пострадал от чертового кетамина?» — пронеслось у Ханны в голове.

Наконец. Джордан решил нарушить тишину и заговорил в привычной манере — очень тихо, вкрадчиво:

— Ханна, я хотел поговорить. О нем.

— Да кто бы сомневался. Приходишь ко мне только когда тебе надо об Оливере с кем-то поговорить. Нет, чтобы спросить: «Как дела?»

— Как у тебя дела? — когда он успел стать таким невежливым? Последние несколько месяцев плохо на него повлияли. Отец был бы в ужасе от того, в кого он превратился — и внутренне, и внешне. При одной этой мысли по спине пробежал холодок. Ханна посмотрела на него, подняв одну бровь:

— Ты серьезно?

— Ну… Да, а что не так? — Джордан не понял, что он опять сказал не так. Она же этого хотела, нет?

— Брось, я пошутила. Говори, что хотел.

Джордан снова нерешительно помешал чай ложкой — пить он его не рискнул, зная о прекрасных «травках» в тибетском чае Ханны. В прошлый раз он словил знатный приход, какого давно не было с непривычки. Фиш много лет не употреблял наркотики, ему в принципе это не нравилось, так что он не видел вообще смысла в них. Уж лучше выпить. Алкоголь хотя бы действует понятно и предсказуемо.

— Не знаю, как сказать… — но уже в следующую секунду он вывалил все. Сумбурно, скомкано, торопливо. Боялся — хоть минимальная пауза, он заткнется и момент будет упущен, он ничего ей не расскажет.

Ханна молча слушала, не перебивала, не смеялась, когда он внезапно разошелся и стал громко пояснять про то, что Оливер самый лучший человек, которого он когда-либо встречал, не кривилась, когда Джордан рассказал ей о причине своего развода. Ханна была первым человеком, который узнал все о том, что произошло между ними, что было в тот злополучный день, когда жизнь Джордана сломалась из-за глупости и истеричности Оливера.

В итоге, когда Джордану показалось, что сейчас он задохнется от своей скоропалительной речи, парень просто упал на свои сложенные на столе руки, спрятав горящее от переизбытка эмоций лицо. Внутри все колотилось. Это был страх — возможно сейчас Ханна просто выставит его за дверь и тем самым выкинет их с Сайксом из своей жизни. Как он будет объяснять это Оливеру? Но вместе с этим Фиш чувствовал то, чего не испытывал много лет — облегчение. Он и не знал, что эти мысли, которые он носил в себе так на него влияют. Такое ощущение, что дышать стало легче. Удивительно.

Ханна долго молчала. Он прекрасно понимал ее — расскажи ему кто что-то подобное, Джордан бы и сам не знал, как реагировать. Но в такой тишине он впервые за долгое время мог спокойно думать. Не было ничего мешающего. Он просто был собой. В итоге, когда девушка заговорила Фиш вздрогнул от неожиданности:

— Ты не думал просто все рассказать ему?

— Нет, конечно! Как ты себе это представляешь? «Оли, ты сломал, разрушил всю мою жизнь одной лишь фразой, одним своим поступком, которого ты даже не помнишь, потому что ты чертов наркоман?»

— Господи, Джордан, ты самый воспитанный и тактичный из всех, кого я знаю. Уж наверно ты бы смог подобрать слова.

Джордан покачал головой. Если бы это было так просто, он бы уже давно рассказал.

— Рыбка… — задумчиво протянула Ханна. — Не буду учить тебя как жить, я не имею права, сама не образец для подражания. Но ты сам не считаешь, что это нечестно, по отношению к Оливеру? Он столько лет мучается от незнания, это до сих пор с ним. Ты можешь хотя бы частично помочь, восстановить пробел в его памяти. Он же знает, что не помнит что-то очень важное. Хоть он и дурак, но понимает — что-то произошло между вами и это все изменило. Если ты думаешь, что ты весь такой хитренький и никак этого не показываешь — это не так. Твое отношение к нему изменилось, и он чувствует это. Ты столько лет живешь в страхе, в сомнениях. Почему ты не рассказал ему все раньше?

— ПОТОМУ ЧТО Я ПЫТАЛСЯ ИЗБАВИТЬСЯ ОТ ЭТОГО! — рявкнул Джордан. Ханна уставилась на него, как громом поражённая.

— Ты пытался избавиться от… От своих… Чувств? — ей было даже сложно произнести это вслух. Для такой как Ханна это казалось абсурдом. Для Джордана, воспитанного отцом со строгими нравами — естественным. «Меньше эмоций, меньше проблем, Джордан». Да и потом, для Ханны любовь к человеку своего же пола не представляет никаких проблем. Для Фиша это было чем-то запредельным. Безумным. На то, чтобы принять это у него ушло столько лет…

— Да, да, Ханна. Я думал это пройдет, надеялся на это. Я пил кучу разных таблеток, они практически уничтожили тогда мою психику и нервную систему. Ничего не помогает — стоит этому придурку появится рядом, и я не могу думать. Как это вообще возможно? Как я могу любить своего лучшего друга?

— Его невозможно не любить, — тихо произнесла девушка.

— Кому, как не мне это знать?

Ханна вновь замолчала, не зная, что еще говорить. Джордан был удивлен ее относительному спокойствию. Однако тут же заметил, что незаметно для самой себя девушка выпила полчайника «волшебного» чая. Вероятно, в этом и кроется разгадка самообладания. Что там намешано? Подумав слегка, он продолжил:

— Сначала у него была ты, потом Алисса. Как я мог влезать в его жизнь со своими глупостями?

— Глупостями? ГЛУПОСТЯМИ? Ты же любишь его, Джордан!

Фиш грустно посмотрел на нее. Ханна, такая честная, такая смелая и прямолинейная, она не понимает, что все не так просто.

— Давай о существенном: сейчас или никогда.* Ты понимаешь, что для него это важно? Если тебе интересно, то такое с ним было всегда. По крайней мере когда мы были вместе — он тоже почти не спал ночами. Когда становилось лучше — это были просто кошмары, он просыпался задыхаясь. А иногда доходило до того, что он вообще не мог уснуть. Мне тогда объяснял психолог, с которым я консультировалась, что такое бывает — организм измотан, но мозг знает, что будет и просто не дает спать.

Ханна взяла его за руку, вынуждая поднять взгляд на нее:

— Это все еще с ним. Он все еще переживает это, по ночам. А потом не может вспомнить толком ничего. Подумай, не связанно ли это с тем, что Оли вновь вернулся к кетамину?

— Не думаю… — не уверенно произнес Джордан. — С чего бы именно сейчас?

— Кто знает? Может все накапливалось уже давно и него сорвало крышу. А возможно, что постепенно он начал осознавать, что его жизнь, та, которая есть сейчас не устраивает его?

— Ханна, — парень тяжело сглотнул. — Как ты думаешь, _если_ я ему расскажу, как он отреагирует? Он ведь не помнит почти ничего.

— Я не знаю, Джордан. Это же Оливер — его невозможно предугадать. Но в любом случае, и тебе, и ему станет легче. Вот эти все недомолвки, ведь они же есть постоянно? Одно цепляется за другое и постепенно нарастает, как снежный шар. Я думаю, что при любом раскладе это лучше, чем продолжать молчать, — девушка потерла пальцами переносицу. — Не могу обещать тебе, что все будет хорошо, не стану врать. Но я буду надеяться, что Оли все-таки повзрослел и поумнел.

— Ага. Как же, — хмыкнул Фиш. Помнится вчера этот «повзрослевший и поумневший Оливер» прыгал по гостиной, и орал под Тейлор Свифт в расческу, словно в микрофон. Джордан только стоял в дверном проеме с кружкой кофе и молча смотрел на этот ужас.

***

Домой он шёл пешком, нужно было проветриться. Мысли бешено крутились в голове. Жалел ли Джордан, что рассказал Ханне? С одной стороны нет, ему стало намного легче. С другой — очевидно, что теперь Сноудон вынудит его рано или поздно рассказать все. Своим занудством, излишней правильностью и педантичностью. Косыми взглядами и многозначительными покашливаниями. Она всегда любила так делать.

Сейчас Фиш абсолютно не был готов говорить с Сайксом «по душам». Ведь скорей всего на этом их общение закончится. Эгоистично, но Джордану нравилось жить с ним. Конечно, он убеждал себя, что ему просто надоело за много лет одиночество, но в глубине души прекрасно понимал — дело не в этом. Ему нравилось жить именно с Оливером. С каждым днем Сайкс все больше становился похож на себя — такой же ребячливый, как и раньше. Он преобразил жизнь Джордана всего лишь своим присутствием. Черт, да ему нравились даже чем-то его ночные кошмары — ведь Фиш мог сидеть с Оли на кровати и обнимать того без зазрения совести. А если очень хорошо под напрячься, то можно представить, что вы живете в одном доме не просто потому, что вы лучшие друзья.

Ему было мерзко от самого себя. Кем он стал? Лжецом, который не может признаться, трусом, который боится и эгоистом, что жаждет всего и сразу для себя.

Дома было подозрительно тихо, настолько, что Фиш невольно напрягся. Он как мамаша-одиночка — с появлением Оли терпеть не мог тишину, потому что это значило, что Сайкс чем-то занят. Конечно, не поеданием земли из цветочных горшков, как малолетний ребенок, но вот примерно чем-то таким же.

Оливер, сгорбившись сидел в его комнате, возле огромного шкафа. На нем были одни лишь джинсы. Взгляд Фиша пробежал по выпирающим шрамам на руках и спине вокалиста. Он знал историю появления каждого. Перед Сайксом между согнутых ног стояла открытая коробка. Он изумленно рассматривал свою находку и медленно перебирал смятые им самим когда-то листы бумаги. Его песни. Стихи. Те, самые личные, чувственные строки, все его эмоции, что когда-либо он выплескивал на бумагу, все они были здесь. Услышав шаги, он повернулся и невидящим взглядом уставился на Фиша:

— Что это, Джордан? Что это? Почему они у тебя?

— Что ты забыл в _моей_ комнате, какого черта полез в _мой_ шкаф? — глупо спрашивать, но это все, что смог выдавить пораженный Джордан. Время, нужно время, нужно придумать, что говорить! Он совсем забыл, о своем «маленьком секрете» и даже не думал, что Оли может найти проклятую коробку.

— Я хотел взять футболку, мои все грязные… — неожиданно честно ответил друг.

Ооо, да, все футболки Сайкса были заляпаны в равной степени или кровью, или блевотиной, или едой, которую он ел везде, кроме кухни. Аналогично своей одежде он испортил Джордану диван (уронил на него мороженое из тарелки), клавиатуру (разлил на неё кофе), кровать в своей спальне (у Оли во сне пошла кровь носом).

— Джордан? — Сайкс ждал ответа.

— Не надо было тебе лезть сюда, Оли…

— КАКОГО ХРЕНА ТЫ ИХ ХРАНИШЬ, Я СПРАШИВАЮ? — закричал он. Пальцы, державшие несколько мятых листов, дрожали. Он смотрел в ужасе на Фиша.

— А что я должен был сделать?

— Что должен был сделать? Ну не собирать их как чертова уборщица и не тащить к себе домой! Зачем они тебе? ЗАЧЕМ? Почему ты хранишь их?

Возможно, сказались усталость и постоянное напряжение из-за близости Сайкса, а возможно это было последствие их утреннего разговора с Ханной. Слова сорвались с губ против воли:

— ПОТОМУ ЧТО ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ, ИДИОТ, И НЕ МОГУ ИХ ВЫБРОСИТЬ! — взревел Джордан. Изумленные карие глаза встретились с его глазами. — НЕ МОГУ!

Гробовая тишина повисла в комнате. Оливер смотрел прямо на него, пока Фиш медленно и устало сполз по стенке на пол. Все неправильно, все не так…

—————  
* Let's keep it quintessential, it's now or never — Давай о существенном: сейчас или никогда. (BMTH — heavy metal)


	14. i don't know what to say

Джордан знал, что сам виноват во всем. Он загнал себя в угол, своим же поведением. И в результате имел то, что имел — самое тупое начало разговора, «я люблю тебя», серьезно? Хотя… Как бы он начал при хорошем раскладе Фиш все равно не мог представить.

Пришлось начать из далека — Фиш так и не знал, насколько много Сайкс помнит о том дне. Джордан рассказывал, глядя в окно. Слабак ли он? Возможно. Но сил, чтобы посмотреть на Оливера просто не было.

Как ни странно, тяжелее всего было рассказывать о моменте, когда Оли уже готов был сделать шаг, когда отпустил свои руки и не держался за оконную раму. Это было… Поразительно. Полное безразличие к тому, что будет с ним дальше и что тогда, что сейчас у Джордана сжималось горло от ужаса. Удивительно, но говорить о том, _как_ вел себя Оливер сразу после было проще. Было достаточно представить, что говоришь не о себе, о ком-то другом. Разве что голос предательски подрагивал.

Оли слушал и никак не реагировал, только пристально смотрел на парня напротив, будто пытаясь понять, врет тот или нет. И видел — это не выдумка. Да и не смог бы Фиш такое придумать, за всякие дикие бредни в их тандеме отвечал только Сайкс.

В результате, когда парень закончил свой длинный и бессвязный рассказ, то просто откинул голову назад и наконец поднял голубые глаза на сидящего напротив… Друга?

Оливер молча поднялся и вышел из комнаты. Джордан невидящим взглядом смотрел на свои руки. Хлопнула входная дверь. Вот и все.

Есть ли вообще смысл продолжать? Как… Как теперь смотреть ему в глаза? Лучше бы Сайкс сказал, что Джордан врет, ударил его, засмеялся. Хоть что-нибудь, а не просто тишина.

Если после разговора с Ханной чувствовалось облегчение, то после Оливера — полное опустошение. Он собирал себя по частям, как конструктор. Как сломанную игрушку. Только вот сломал «игрушку» не любимый «ребёнок», а она сама себя разрушила.

Выйдя наружу, он увидел Сайкса, облокотившегося на перила лестницы и смотрящего в никуда прямо перед собой. Набросив на голые плечи куртку, он стоял и курил. «Обычные», — отметил про себя Фиш. Встав рядом с другом он так же упёрся локтями в железную перекладину. Оли не глядя протянул ему открытую пачку. Горло сжалось от первой затяжки, но в целом — словно и не бросал.

— Знаешь, я почему-то подозревал что-то такое. Ты изменился тогда сильно… — глядя на перед собой на падающие первые снежинки сказал Сайкс. — Сколько мы уже знакомы? Десять лет? Больше? Я же заметил, что ты стал по-другому себя вести.

— Да? А я думал ты, как всегда, не замечаешь, — почему-то сейчас Джордан чувствовал — можно говорить все. Все те мысли, которые обычно остаются при нем, все его рассуждения: об Оливере, о себе, все можно сказать.

— Да нет. Вот сейчас, чем больше я думаю, анализирую, тем больше вспоминаю всего… — Оли выдохнул сизый дым и стряхнул пепел. — Интересного. Как ты смог так долго скрывать это?

— Было тяжело.

— Ммм, — протянул Оли. — Возможно ты не захочешь отвечать, но я все-таки спрошу — почему ты сразу не рассказал?

— Потому что сначала я и сам не понимал. Да и как я мог рассказать? Оли, ты что тогда, что сейчас, так яростно реагировал, когда тебя называли пидором, все так и норовил доказать, что это не так. И тут я такой: «Ой, Оли, а помнишь, как ты обдолбался так, что буквально набросился на меня с поцелуями?». Так, по-твоему, я должен был сделать? — Джордан наконец-то повернулся к нему. — Вот поэтому и молчал.

— Ну да, правда, — согласился Сайкс.

Снова тишина. Джордан наблюдал за Оливером, в надежде понять, о чем тот думает. Нахмурившись Оли смотрел на тлеющую сигарету. Фиш решил, что не стоит пытаться заговаривать первым. Таким сосредоточенным он, пожалуй, никогда его не видел. Ну или видел, очень давно.

— Я… Я даже не знаю, что сказать.*

— Все в порядке. Я тоже.

— А ты… Ты… Только не говори мне, что ты поэтому с Эммой развелся…

Твою мать! Какой сообразительный сукин сын! Когда не надо Оливер всегда быстро думал и складывал дважды два. Джордан невольно закатил глаза. Ну и как объяснить дураку?

— Не поэтому? Скажи что не поэтому, — умоляющим голосом произнес Сайкс.

— Не поэтому. Я и сам точно не скажу почему. Я не соврал тебе тогда — я просто понял, что не люблю ее так как раньше. Она не достойна такого отношения, и я не хотел мучить ее.

— Ты давно понял?

— Нет.

— Когда?

Тон Оливера ясно давал понять — какими-то абстрактными отговорками тут не обойтись. Он ждал правды.

— Ну окончательно наверно тогда, когда у тебя случился передоз. Когда понял, что мог потерять тебя. Я испугался, а ты…

— Что я? — Оливер резко посмотрел прямо на Джордана. «Такие красивые», — подумал Фиш, встретившись взглядом с карими глазами.

— Ну ты… — ладно, почему бы и не сказать? — Ты снова сказал, что любишь меня.

Джордан с грустью подумал о том, что говорил так Оливер только когда был изрядно обдолбан и не в себе. Вот только говорил он полную чушь в эти моменты, либо же наоборот — то, в чем не мог признаться даже себе будучи в адекватном состоянии было вопросом.

— Это все?

— Нет, ты ещё звал Ханну. Потому что ты сказал, что никого и никогда не любил сильнее и, если дословно, то «только ты, Джордан и ещё Ханна, вы можете? Можете вытащить меня из темноты?». Думаю, мы смогли, как ты считаешь?

Оли недоверчиво посмотрел на друга:

— Я такое сказал? Прямо так? Господи, как из дешевого сериала.

— Ну ты был не в адеквате, и твоя поэтичность и любовь к драмам, очевидно, вышла на новый уровень. На бонусный, — нервно усмехнулся парень.

— Ну теперь я хотя бы понимаю, почему ты вообще притащил Ханну. Потому что в тот день я… — Оливер с трудом сдержался, чтобы крепко не выругаться. — Был в шоке.

— Она сначала не хотела, но я был в отчаянии — ты же не хотел вообще меня слушать, все твердил, как тебе хорошо. Хорошо тебе было, Оли? — едко закончил Джордан.

— Не особо, — тихо ответил Оливер.

Сайкс попытался достать еще одну сигарету из пачки, но замерзшие пальцы не слушались его. Кожа на груди покрылась мурашками и его слегка потряхивало, но признавать этого он, разумеется, не желал. Всегда упрямый, всегда делающий все по-своему, он скорее замерзнет насмерть, чем вернется в дом, или хотя бы застегнет куртку. Выцарапав наконец-то сигарету из пачки, Сайкс, ругаясь пытался заставить зажигалку работать. Джордан закатил глаза и выдернул у него сигарету изо рта:

— Может хватит уже? Или ты планируешь скурить всю пачку и издохнуть? К кому торопишься? К Лакеру? — он видел, как нехорошо прищурился Оли. Шутить на эту тему было нельзя, он знал, но слова сорвались с губ раньше, чем мозг сообразил, что происходит. Оли не любил шуток про мертвых. Особенно про друзей.

— Главное, чтобы ты не торопился, — процедил сквозь зубы Сайкс, и резко развернувшись вошёл в дом.

***

— И что теперь?

Фиш стоял, привалившись к стене напротив Сайкса. Оливер сидел на стуле, поджав под себя одну ногу и крутил оставшуюся в руках зажигалку. Его голая грудь немного отвлекала Джордана, глаза так и норовили в тысячный раз пробежаться по знакомым контурам татуировок.

— А что теперь? Я не знаю. Как я должен реагировать, Джордан? Скажи мне, если знаешь. Как я должен реагировать на то, что мой лучший друг меня любит?

Сайкс смотрел прямо на Фиша. По его лицу ничего нельзя было понять. В сотый раз за последний час Джордан подумал, что все неправильно, он так не планировал. Он привык ко всему долго готовиться, продумывать каждую свою фразу. Правда, обычно в разговорах с Оливером это ему не помогало — тот был как ураган, абсолютно непредсказуемый. Но все же, он бы хотел продумать тактику своего поведения.

— Нет, я не знаю, как ты должен реагировать. Наверное, я бы обозлился.

— Почему? — Оли удивленно выгнул бровь.

— Ну не знаю. Вот так, узнать, что у тебя было что-то с… Парнем.

— Да всего-то поцелуй, — фыркнул в ответ Сайкс.

— Да если бы ты не вырубился лежа на мне я не знаю, что было бы дальше! — Джордан не понимал — он что, совсем тупой? Это был не «просто поцелуй». Будь Оли чуть более в адеквате в тот момент, и они бы точно переспали.

— Джордан, — Оливер снисходительно посмотрел на него, как на дурочка. — Ты правда думаешь, что вот эти все слухи, о том, что я пидор взялись на ровном месте?

Сказать, что Фиш был в шоке — это ничего не сказать. Его как будто с размаху ударили в лицо. Почему-то о таком он никогда не задумывался. Но это объясняло всю ту бурную реакцию Оли на обзывательства в свой адрес. Естественно, он хотел всем доказать, что он не гей так сильно, потому что у него была близость с мужчинами в прошлом.

— Это… Это то, о чем я думаю? — язык не поворачивался сказать нормально.

— Давно было. Не спрашивай почему, как и с кем, я тебе не скажу. Мы пообещали друг другу, что об этом никто не узнает, — Оливер говорил с улыбкой — он совершенно не стеснялся. Вот только не стеснялся он вообще, либо только в разговоре с Джорданом было не ясно.

— Никогда бы не подумал, — все ещё пораженно произнёс Фиш.

— Как и я про тебя, — уколол его Сайкс в ответ.

Покусав губу, он хитро улыбнулся и невозмутимо произнес:

— Ну и как? Тебе понравилось?

— Что? — недоуменно спросил Фиш.

— Я хорошо целуюсь? — взглянув на Джордана снизу в верх спросил Сайкс, ловя малейшее изменение в его выражении лица. — Тебе понравилось?

— ОЛИ! — ошеломленно вскрикнул Фиш. Тот лишь хрипло рассмеялся. Да уж, навык разряжения обстановки собственной тупостью у Оливера Сайкса был врожденный. Лучше него никто не умел это делать.

Подумав Оли вдруг тихо и серьезно сказал:

— Жаль, что ты мне не сказал раньше. Я… Я всегда восхищался тобой. Я не соврал тогда, ты действительно самый лучший человек из всех, что я знаю. Как и то, что моя жизнь не стоит ничего, по сравнению с твоей. Нет! — Сайкс вскинул руку и оборвал открывшего было рот Джордана, не дав ему вставить и слова. — Не спорь, пожалуйста. Кто я? Наркоман, потерявший все — друзей, женщину, голос, любовь фанатов и собственный рассудок. А ты, — Оли перевёл взгляд на парня напротив. Пальцы сжали зажигалку в руке — говорить правду вслух ему было тяжело, хотелось закурить. — Ты намного талантливее меня, ты воспитанный, умный, добрый. Терпеливый — ты единственный не бросил меня и вытаскивал меня со дна, из темноты. Всегда.

Оливер не улыбался. В его словах не было иронии, он уже не старался подбирать выражения, говорил прямо, как думал.

— Если так задуматься, то наверно я всегда любил тебя. Удивлен? — Оливер смотрел на пораженного Джордана. — Да, просто это сложно осознать. Ты же знаешь, что мне нравятся девушки. Но вот сейчас я задумываюсь — и понимаю, что нет никакой разницы в том, что я чувствую к Ханне и к тебе. Я люблю тебя. Люблю ее.

Разговор опять прервался. Джордан в который раз за сегодня подумал, что говорить о чувствах очень тяжело. Эмоции, они хлещут через край и их одновременно хочется сдержать и выплеснуть на собеседника. Вероятно, Оливер испытывал те же ощущения. Они много раз обсуждали личную жизнь друг друга — встреча с Ханной, свадьба, развод, развод Джордана, встреча с Алиссой, снова свадьба. Боже, оказывается обсуждали свою личную жизнь, распивая виски они чаще, чем казалось. Но никогда еще не было так тяжело. Оно и не мудрено: одно дело, когда твой друг говорит, что встретил девушку и потерял голову, и другое — когда говорит, что любит тебя. Это… Ну немного мешает общению.

— И что теперь? — наконец-то Фиш решился задать этот вопрос.

— Я не знаю, Джордан. Это сложно, неожиданно. Мне надо подумать. Видишь же, что я сблизился с Ханной за время… Болезни, — ловко обошел неприятное слово Оливер. — Я не могу разорваться между вами двумя. Я так сильно люблю ее. Но ты… Ты всегда был рядом, ты вытаскивал меня из такой пропасти, в которую даже заглянуть страшно, не то, что упасть. Я ничего не понимаю, я запутался, — Оли наклонил голову и прижался лбом к руке Джордана. Из-за этого последняя его фраза, сказанная шепотом чуть не осталась не услышанной. — Господи, если бы ты просто все рассказал раньше, все могло быть проще…

Джордан устало опустил голову и не отдавая себе отчета, обнял Оливера за голову свободной рукой, слегка потрепав его волосы. «Какой же трусливый и самонадеянный дурак!» — только и подумал Фиш.

—————  
* Well, I don't know what to say (BMTH — i don't know what to say) — Я не знаю что сказать.  
строчка из одноименной песни


	15. amo.

POV Джордан

Голова немного побаливает — я уже отвык вставать так рано. Глаза словно не способны открыться, вынужденно щурятся от света ярких ламп. Все еще не понимаю, каким чудом я доехал сюда и никуда не врезался. Не помогло даже кофе. Мерный гул, царящий вокруг укачивал меня, поэтому пришлось встать, чтобы не уснуть на скамье и не пропустить его.

Немного нервничаю — прошло столько времени. Не знаю, как мне себя вести.

Все это время я много общался с Ханной. Он не хотел говорить со мной. Иногда я слышал его голос, когда Ханна спрашивала что-то у него, а он тихо отвечал ей. Господи, в такие моменты я готов был отдать душу, лишь бы услышать его, услышать, как он называет мое имя. Но я ничего не требовал от него, понимая почему он «убежал». Нам нужно было время, нужно было подумать.

Ох, помню сначала я даже хотел уйти из группы, ведь это было бы правильным решением. Я был готов продолжить писать и продюссировать музыку для Bring me the Horizon. Эта группа — вся моя жизнь, я не могу просто бросить их и уйти, словно ничего и не было.

Но, когда я заикнулся о своих намерениях в разговоре с Ханной, Сайкс неожиданно взял трубку и просто сказал, что никуда меня не отпустит. Вот так, без лишних прелюдий. Я даже не успел ничего сообразить — настолько это было неожиданно, а он, не дожидаясь моего ответа уже передал телефон обратно хозяйке. Его слова были неким облегчением — честно говоря, я и сам совсем не хотел уходить. Просто это было бы правильно. Отец всегда говорил, что нужно делать что должно, даже если это тяжело.

И вот сейчас, я в самую рань стою в зале ожидания аэропорта. Я не видел его три месяца. Почти сразу после того сложного разговора Оливер спешно покидал остатки своей приличной одежды и уехал. Он даже не попрощался — оставил записку и свалил, пока я был у Николлса. Я думал он пошутил тогда про Непал, но нет. Они с Ханной просто сели и улетели. А я остался.

Три месяца. Без Сайкса. Удивительно — ведь такого не было никогда. Ощущения странные. Я словно… Боюсь встречи с ним. Но безумно хочу. Увидеть, услышать, а если повезет, то и потрогать.

Я просто почувствовал. Ещё даже не увидел, но точно знал, куда повернуться. Какого черта столько людей? Где Сайкс? Мне нужен только он.

И вот я вижу его. Он высокий, возвышается на фоне идущей перед ним группы азиатских туристов. Он…

Я быстро вытер взмокшую вдруг ладонь об штаны, надеясь на рукопожатие. Но я ошибся.

Оливер, заметив меня ускорился, пытаясь обойти суетливую группу перед ним. Смешно поглядывая то на них, то на меня он искал пути обхода. И вот он передо мной. Пауза. Приподнимаю руку, но не успеваю даже толком протянуть ее, как он сгребает меня в свои объятия. Нос оказался возле его уха. Волосы, ставшие порядком длиннее, лезут мне в лицо. Глубокий вдох. Запах…

Его руки обхватывают мои, прижимая к телу, но все же согнув их в локтях я таки умудрился обнять его за талию.

Отпустил он меня так же быстро, как и обнял, лишь мои пальцы загребают воздух там, где секунду назад был Сайкс.

— Соскучился? — смеется Оли. Что за идиотский вопрос?

— Да, — все, на что хватило сил и воздуха в легких — это на правду.

Волосы стали длиннее, на лице — новая татуировка, кожа приобрела бронзовый оттенок, а глаза сияют как звезды. Улыбка Оливера, пожалуй, самое прекрасное, что может быть на свете и я смотрю на неё, смотрю и смотрю.

— А где… — но чьи-то руки неловко закрывают мне глаза сзади.

— Угадай кто!

Глупенькая, кто может быть настолько низким, что даже не может нормально закрыть мне глаза? Сайкс заговорщицки улыбается — вижу это сквозь ее пальцы.

Оторвав ее ладони от глаз, я поцеловал их перед тем, как отпустить и повернуться. Она звонко смеется. Ничуть не изменилась — такая же прекрасная. Разве что жизни в ней стало чуть больше.

— Рыбка, ты скучал?

— Скучал. Каждый день, — каждую секунду скучал по ним. Ммм… Сколько раз я бронировал себе билет на рейс в Непал, а потом отменял? Даже не помню точное количество.

Ханна выпускает меня из своих объятий и подходит к Оливеру. Он по-хозяйски закидывает ей руку на плечо и прижимает к себе.

— Есть хочу, сейчас сдохну. Какой-то травы пожевали, как сран…

— Оли! — Ханна оборвала его, бросив выразительный взгляд огромных глаз.

— Ну что? — Сайкс недовольно уставился на нее. — Это же правда. Не еда, а какой-то силос. Ханна, я веган, а не кролик. Что за хрень это была?

— Оливер, тебе сто раз повторять? Все надо принимать с благодарностью.

— Я сказал спасибо за эту хрень, — возмущенно восклицает он в ответ. — Что тебе не нравится? Можно нормально поесть?

Их перепалка выглядела максимально комично — видно же, что они даже не могут нормально, всерьез ссориться. Теперь я увидел то, что сразу не заметил. То, что изменило их полностью — они счастливы. Ханна смотрит такими влюблёнными глазами на него, а Сайкс… Он всегда был готов боготворить ее.

Мне не нужны его слова — я не слепой. Он сделал выбор.

В конце концов Оливер схватил ее и обнял, чтобы заткнуть. Он стоит ко мне спиной, и я вижу лицо Ханны над его плечом. Она не улыбается, а пристально смотрит на меня. Ей важна моя реакция. Переживает. А что я? Лишь выдавливаю улыбку. Надеюсь, этого хватит. На большее я не способен.

И словно поняв меня она едва заметно кивнула. Я знаю, она всегда будет чувствовать себя виноватой передо мной. Но на самом деле я виноват сам во всем. Сам выстроил иллюзию контроля и жил в этом мирке много лет

Но если он счастлив — то, возможно, мне хватит и этого? Я смогу быть счастлив просто рядом?

_So don't say you love me, fala, «amo»_


End file.
